Royal Descend
by GuardianSaint
Summary: AU. Princess Kiara feels she has no place in her father's life. Not to mention she was attacked three months before the arrival of her bethroled. When she becomes pregnant, she's unjustly exiled. While trying to figure out what to do, Kiara is aided by her attacker's son. Can she learn to trust him or he is as bad as his father? Chapter One Updated
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ladies and gentlemen, wonderful readers. I'm currently experiencing some troublesome writers block. So while I try to figure out where to go from there, Cold Comfort is on hold.**

 **Now without further ado, here's the first chapter to Royal Descend. Enjoy.**

Princess Kiara returned her half sister to her mother before quickly leaving before she was stopped by their father who doesn't want her to venture away from priderock alone. But this was a most, showing her month old sister the Pridelands wasn't nothing. It's just today happens to be exactly two years since she met Haaken. A lot changed since then, her brother became leader of the Lion Guard, that no one heard of until a week after her meeting with the outsiders.

But there were a lot of things stayed the same. Her father was still as overprotective as always. But he let Kion run around chasing off jackals and hyenas. And her father was still withdrawn from her, only time they actually spent together was during lessons. The day she met Haaken, was the first time she ever done something besides sitting through his lessons. But that was short lived, now both her and her sister were being ignored.

Another thing that made the young golden orange lioness want to take a moment to her self was that her father bethroled her to a prince that was three or four seasons older than her and she was to meet him in a three months time. Even though she's the current king's oldest and she's going through a numberless amount of lessons to become queen. Her father doesn't believe in lionesses being crowned heirs, only a partner to keep the line going.

Princess Kiara was deep in thought that she didn't notice someone else was around until a bulky orange beige furred lion, a bit older than her parents, with a mane blacker than the night sky and the darkest of brown eyes.

The golden orange lioness stopped walking and stood with her chestnut colored paws separated, debating whether to run or fight. Wasn't her brother and his band of friends and a few of the young males of the pride were supposed to keep males out of the Pridelands? The male must of sense her confusion, and must of read her body language. Because a smile grew on his creamy muzzle,

"You have nothing to fear dear princess, unless you don't comply."

Don't comply? Kiara shook her head before narrowing her brown eyes that she inherited from her and her twin's maternal grandfather, Admiral Azhar. Who was once apart of the Pridelands fleet. "Who are you? Does my father know your in his kingdom?"

The large male bowed before looking at the princess with a new glint in his eyes. "I am Malvolio and your father is the reason why I'm here."

Confusion swelled in the future queen's being nor did she like the hunger look in his dark brown eyes. Kiara turned to run back to the pride, but the male-Malvolio was faster. He cut Kiara off, blocking her path. Kiara went to turn again but Malvolio tripped her, by grabbing her back leg, Kiara fell down hitting her chin on the dry ground.

Before she could clear her dizziness, she felt something heavy on her before she cried out in pain. All she could do was lay there as Malvolio put all of his weight on her. The pain from the intense mating was making her head swirl and her vision blurry, before everything went black she wondered why this was happening and when did everything go wrong.

 **...**

Prince Simba has particularly everything. He was the pride and joy of his parents. The kingdom adored him, he was a anchor for his fraternal grandmother. To top it off, he was even bethroled to the most beautiful female in the Pridelands.

The reason why Prince Malvolio hated the Pridelands future king. Like his youngest half brother he had been infatuated with the gorgeous peachy cream cub. But instead of his brother, who had a mere crush, he wanted Nala to be his. He lost to the golden heir, twice.

When Simba was believed to be dead, Malvolio tried to court the blossoming beauty but her heart belonged to the dead prince. Then he came back and married Nala. Had three cubs by her, the first one was born not long after the defeat of Scar. But was brutally murdered by Scar and Sarabi's daughter, Qzira. Who then went by the name Zira, she and him had a son that Scar deemed the chosen one.

But Zira was exiled and brought their son to the Outlands were she was planning her revenge.

Malvolio heard from some reliable source that Simba mated with Cana, a lioness that they all grew up with and one of his daughter's friends, Zuri. Who gave birth to his cubs out of the unlawful affairs. That's when Malvolio truly snapped, he set in his mind that if he couldn't have Nala...he have the next best thing. Even by force.

 _ **OC Name Meanings.**_

 _ **Cana- zeal, jealousy, possession**_

 _ **Malvolio- ill-will**_

 _ **Azhar- radiant, shinning, luminous, brilliant**_

 _ **Haaken- of the chosen**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews.**

 **XVLegend, thanks for letting me use a Oc.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and a few OCs. Minus Naferi, he belongs to XVLegend.**

 **Enjoy chapter two.**

Dimitri swished his tail slowly, his dark brown gaze wandering placidly away from the training. It's been a hour or more since he and his friend, Naferi reached the ditch and began to oversee the current male cubs' training. The tawny lion, brownish mane lion sighed before he shook his head.

It was the middle of the day, Dimitri was sitting in the shadow of an acacia tree, watching as Arrow, a light beige six month cub and Dustin a five month cub battled in the sandy ditch under his and Naferi's watchful eyes. Male-training. There was a pair of cubs waiting for their turn.

"Tuck in your head, Arrow!" Dimitri corrected sternly, motioning with his paw. "Dustin, don't underestimate your opponent-that was a good example of it."

The growls and grunts continued on, Dimitri noticed a few female cubs were watching. One of the waiting male cubs-Radcliffe's younger sister Remi were one of the female cubs watching. Hunting lessons must have ended a bit early giving Remi, and the other female cubs the chance to watch the sparring.

"Hey Miri'."

Dimitri glanced around, jolted from his thoughts by the soft voice. Before groaning when he saw a dark red lioness was padding slowly closer, her hazel eyes shined with the usual heated glee.

"Oh...hey." Dimitri replied in a slightly dull tone.

"You okay?" She smiled flirty.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dimitri muttered, "Now, Tyra if you don't mind I'm in the middle something."

Tyra tilted her head and blinked at the older male, ignoring his last comment. "You don't look fine."

"I am."

"Are you sure? I'm always here to talk."

"Mhmm..." he hummed softly before looking out to the ditch. "Naferi, training is up!"

Dimitri didn't bother to wait for the peachy, dark brown mane lion to respond or dismiss the cubs. He had to get away from that infuriating lioness. Heading back to the pride's base, when the tawny lion reached the caves he was greeted by a argument between his father and uncle.

When he peeked in the large cave his father claimed, he saw his uncle baring his teeth with a viscous snarl.

"Do you know what you have done!" shouted the pale orange, black maned lion. "You have cost us a alliance with the Pridelands! Not to mention that the lioness you attacked, is my best friends' daughter."

Malvolio rolled his dark brown eyes. "I got what I wanted. True it wasn't Nala but it was the next best thing. You should know by now, Malka, I always get what I want."

Malka glared, narrowing his black eyes. "Did you not hear me! Do you know what you and your lust for Nala has done! If Princess Kiara is pregnant, she'll be exiled. That's how the Pridelands work and how our brother run his kingdom. To which, you just mated with our nephew's bethrole!"

Malvolio sighed in annoyance. "Malka, I really don't care. I got what I wanted, I'm satisfied."

Malka was beyond disgusted. He shook his head before exiting his brother's cave. "I'm not staying around and witnessing how your deeds play out. I'm taking my son and leaving."

Dimitri gasped before moving away from the cave. If his uncle was leaving then so was Naferi, his best friend as well as his cousin. Who was more like a brother than anything. With a deep breath, Dimitri knew what he had to do.

 **...**

Kiara waited a day before returning back to Priderock. Where her seemly always angry father stood waiting with her younger brother at his side.

"Where have you been!" the golden lion growled as his orange eyes bored into her. "You have been gone for more than a day!"

Kiara wanted to tell him about the male but he'll only lash out. Because the golden son could do no wrong, because he was borned a male. She sometimes wondered why she was the heir in the first place. But she knew that even though her father was a ass to her and Eliza, he was a amazing and wonderful king. That stood by the rules and one of them rules states that the first born is be the next ruler.

But Kiara honestly don't know how her brother is supposed to learn being king while he patrols the Pridelands majority of the day, every week since they were cubs.

"Get up to your cave. I will decide your punishment." Simba sneered, glaring at his daughter as she walked by.

The golden yellow, red mane lion watched his twin head to the cave behind the kopje with sorrow filled brown eyes. "Was that necessary, father?"

Simba glared at his son. "Kion, females are good for one thing. Extending our bloodline. I realize that after your brother was killed when he was under your mother's watch."

Kion frowned, folding back a ear. "Is that why you mated with two other lionesses?"

Before the prince knew it, he received a hard swipe across the face. Causing him staggered a bit away.

"Watch your tone." with a deep sigh, Simba lifted his head. "Now, why don't you finish up patrol and meet your brother and I on the summit of Priderock?"

Kion subconsciously rubbed his cheek, that had three marks going across. Hopefully it won't scar. Kion narrowed his eyes before turning away. "I believe that I have something else to do." he didn't but he refused to be around his bratty, spoiled half brother, Nolan. Funny because the rotten hairball was the complete opposite of his name.

Before heading out for the second patrol of the day, he made a detour to see his sister. It was unfair how she was being treated and she only wish to please their father.

"Kiara? Are you alright?" dumbass, no she's not alright. Kion scold himself before sighing.

"Go away!" came his sister's strained voice.

She has been crying. Kion looked away, guess their father finally broke her. Kion was about to say something when one of his friends and guard members, a white egret flew over.

"Kion, there you are!" came the keenest of sight screeched.

Kion sighed before turning to face the now fluttering bird. "What is it, Ono?"

"Kion, Janja and a few hyenas have been spotted. Fuli is already on her way, while Bunga and Beshte is handling a dispute between the zebras and the giraffes."

Kion groaned as he raised a pale yellow colored paw to massage his temples. "Damn hyenas." then he turned his brown eyes towards his sister. "I have to go handle this. After I'm done with patrol, I'll come back."

Kiara growled, lashing her tail back and forth. "Whatever. Go be daddy's favorite child."

Kion sighed before turning and running towards the northern border with Ono flying above.

 _ **XVLegend's Oc**_

 _ **Naferi- unknown**_

 _ **My OCs**_

 _ **Dimitri- earth-lover**_

 _ **Tyra-god of battle**_

 _ **Arrow- a projectile fired from a bow**_

 _ **Dustin- brave fighter**_

 _ **Radcliffe- red cliff**_

 _ **Remi- rower**_

 _ **Eliza- god is satisfaction**_

 _ **Nolan- famous and noble**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews and the OC administrations. I'll try to get your OCs in when I can.**

 **To CandyLuv99, I can use your OCs but some of their backgrounds won't be in the story, sorry.**

 **Disclaimer; Most of the OCs introduced in this chapter belongs to CandyLuv99.**

 **Now to the third chapter, enjoy.**

Kiara woke to the scratching outside of her cave. With a annoyed growl the golden orange lioness snapped her brown eyes to the entrance to look at the face of her Aunt Jayla.

The white lioness was her parents' half sister, being that her grandfather, the wise Mufasa mated(forced himself) with her Grandmother Sarafina.

It's been exactly four weeks since her unfortunate encounter with Malvolio and her lack thereof harsh beating beating and grounding from her daddy dearest. She's surprised the bruises cleared, shaking her head the princess turned to look back at her aunt.

"What can I help you with, Jayla?"

The white lioness, who inherited part of her grandmother's fur, frowned, her violet eyes held concern. "I just came to see how you been. Haven't seen much of my favorite niece."

Kiara rolled her eyes before standing with a stretch. "Did my parents send you to spy? Knowing my mother she's doing everything to stay in graces with my father after he mated with not only their friend but _my_ friend."

Jayla sighed deeply, not condoning her siblings' behavior. "Your mother is only trying to maintain her place as alpha-female."

Kiara scoffed before walking past the older lioness. "Isn't there a hunting party waiting for us."

Jayla sighed heavily. Kion was right when she saw her nephew a few days ago. With a deep breath, she turned to follow her niece to the hunting grounds.

Kiara had waited for the opportunity to prove herself to the pride, her father as a huntress and leader. After her solo hunt and first hunt leading a hunting party, which was successful, all her father did was nod before tending to his kingly duties.

Her parents and aunt's friend, Tojo had been helping her train. While her mother was running behind her father, begging and pleasing, just to stay by his side, Kiara had no one to help her learn.

So Tojo helped her with her hunting, from the basics to the killing. He had offered to help after seeing her depressed(even though she denied being depressed) but the dark gold, russet mane lion insisted on helping.

The first few weeks of training, she thought she was doomed a failure as a huntress, as future queen as...the _savior king's_ daughter. But...Tojo didn't give up. He was pretty much the father, her own father never was.

The belting sounds of a nearby gazelle herd caused the golden orange princess to crouch low with her brown eyes locked on a old male.

Important rule about hunting; never hunt the young. Go for the old and the sick. So the herds could prosper and grow.

"What's your plan, Kiki'?" asked a young dark cream lioness by the golden orange lioness' side.

Kiara looked at her cubhood best friend, Tiifu before at rest of the party. "You and Jayla chase it to where Mirajane and I are waiting. There we take him down."

The lionesses dipped their heads before said lionesses go to their marks. Kiara was about to sprint forward when her head started to hurt and her stomach began twisting. Before Kiara knew it, her throat started tighten before she threw up until she could no longer hold her weight and collapsed.

Kiara's cousin, a peachy cream lioness with a shaggy peachy cream tuff on her head was about to pounce when she noticed that her cousin was missing. Mirajane quickly looked back and her violet eyes widened when she saw Kiara the ground. The peachy cream lioness made a quick turn before bolting towards the few weeks older lioness.

"Kiara!"

The peachy cream lioness skidded to a stop before nudging the down princess. Mirajane didn't get a response so she looked to where the rest of the hunting party was and roared. When Mirajane heard the chorus of roars she let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. Before casting her concerned eyes on her cousin, hoping she would be alright.

...

Mirajane laid in her parents' private cave, alone thinking back to the hunt. Wondering what was wrong with her cousin, who was like the older sister she always wanted. But wasn't that the exact reason why she was in her family's cave alone. Her parents were up with her aunt and uncle, waiting for Rafiki.

The sounds of apporching paws caused Mirajane to look up to see her father entered the cave. The tannish-beige, black maned lion had once been friends with her grandfather, but her uncle, Scar manipulated him to the dark side. Now he's a double-agent for her other cousin, Zira. Who she believes was in a relationship...at least before her mother.

Now her dad has both her and her mother wrapped in Zira's plot to take back the Pridelands. But Mirajane and her mother is only helping partially, to end Kiara's torture. Kiara deserve better and she was going to make sure that she does get a better life.

"Mirajane!"

The young peachy cream lioness jumped before sitting at attention before looking up to lowered her head and pinned her ears at the refound look in her father's sky blue eyes.

"Yes father,"

Amari sneered before sighing. "I'm going to report to Zira and you're coming with me. Your training is today and you need to be ready when Zira strikes."

Mirajane nodded before standing and following her father out of their cave and into the savannah towards the Outlands.

When they got to the Outsiders base, training was going on. And one of the means of training was sparring and a sparr match was going on. Between the _chosen one,_ Haaken vs a bit older pale white, platinum blonde maned lion.

While her father headed off to talk with Zira about...whatever they talk about when they meet, Mirajane headed over to a spot to watch the sparring in the sandy, rocky ditch.

Mirajane sighed softly, her creamy colored, paws scuffling softly on the dusty ground as she returned her violet eyes back to the training. Mirajane hated boredom. It was so...exhausting. It crept slowly through her limbs, making her limp and utterly brain-dead at times. What a bother.

"Hey, Mira'." came a muscular voice that Mirajane knew all to well.

Mirajane groaned before looking up to see a older dull beige, black maned lion. Who was currently looking at her with the most gorgeous of dark orange eyes.

Mirajane growled before shaking her head. "What do you want, Haaken?"

"Just wanted to know what you are doing tonight."

Mirajane raised a confused eye brow. "Why?"

Haaken gulped and was about to answer when a roar from the ditch cause the two to turn their attention towards the ditch, the new opponents, Nuka and a rusty brown, black maned lion were climbing out.

"Mirajane! It's your turn!" Amari roared calling his daughter.

Mirajane stood up immediately, turning away from Haaken and approaching the edge of the sandy ditch. The young lioness felt Haaken's tail flick her shoulder, and she glanced back just before he trotted away to watch from her besides the pale white lion he was formerly sparring against.

Mirajane slid down the dirt to land in the sand, shaking the grit from her peachy-hued pelt.

"I'm ready." Mirajane's determined voice was louder than usual as she gazed up at the General, feeling the eyes of Haaken and his former sparring partner, Chaila on her pelt. It gave her a strange tingle, and she straightened.

"I see." The tannish-beige lion replied, the corners of his mouth lifting faintly. "I want you to work with Vitani, as she is only slightly bigger than you." He informed his daughter.

Mirajane thought that was an understatement, the tannish lioness was a bit more stockier. Still, Mirajane turned to face Zira's daughter without a complaint. Vitani glared with emarald green eyes, a smirk painted across her muzzle and her tail twitching eagerly. Mirajane sighed deeply.

"Alright Mirajane, I want you to try and find the best way to knock over Vitani. Do it any way, as long as you succeed. I am just going to study your strengths, we'll work on actual moves later." Amari directed, stepping back a bit and dipping his head for the two to begin.

Mirajane's eyes flicked back to the tannish lioness as Vitani stood waiting patiently. Mirajane readied herself, making sure her claws were in and keeping her gaze fixed now on the older female.

"Come on, Mira." Vitani muttered, his green eyes glinting.

Mirajane huffed softly, feeling so very small. Vitani could be quite full of herself at times. A loud painful scream left, Mirajane's muzzle as she felt a sting on her shoulder. Mirajane quickly looked to see Vitani holding up a paw that was stained with blood.

"Hey! What gives!"

Vitani laughed before crouching down. "Anything to succeed."

Mirajane glared and with a quick movement, she bolted forwards. Vitani was ready, and dodged even faster. But Mirajane expected this, having seen the tannish lioness do this many times. Mirajane turned easily and let her paws thump against the bit older lioness.

Vitani stumbled sideways, looking around at Mirajane. She reared up, and before Mirajane could move the peachy cream lioness felt herself brought down under Vitani'paws. Mirajane struggled away, Vitani didn't have a good grip, and Mirajane rolled quickly to her paws before charging back towards the tannish lioness.

Mirajane grappled with Vitani for a bit, swiping and pawing at her opponent. Vitani retaliated with harder and more effective blows, but they were fewer. Mirajane's slight smallness and agility helped her to wiggle free when trapped. After a few more minutes of combat, Amari stepped forwards.

"That's enough." He told the lionesses as they broke contact and panted up at him.

Mirajane let out a long breath and sat down, sides heaving visibly. Vitani did the same, a bit less exhausted, but still looking beat.

Amari smiled proudly at the two. "Very good, you two."

Before either Vitani or Mirajane could catch their breaths or they could say anything, the tannish-beige lion stepped passed the exhusted lionesses and headed up the ditch.

 _ **CandyLuv99's OCs**_

 _ **Mirajane- energetic, merciful, forgiving**_

 _ **Jayla- one who is special**_

 _ **Amari- strength**_

 _ **My Oc**_

 _ **Chalia- charming and handsome**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I appreciate the reviews, been feeling sick is why I haven't updated in a bit.**

 **CandyLuv99, as for Kovu...he'll appear soon.**

 **Chapter one has been updated. Enjoy the next chapter.**

Kiara slowly opened her eyes, to immediately closed them after feeling a sharp pain shoot through her head. She instantly put a paw on her head and groaned. At that moment she felt movement besides her. The golden orange lioness opened her eyes and moved her head to the side to see what she felt. To her bewilderment, her mother was lying besides her.

"Mom..." Kiara's voice was hoarse but the peachy cream lioness' ears still perked.

"Kiara." Nala breathed out in relief. "Thank the kings and queens, you are alright." Nala went to nuzzle her daughter but the princess pulled away. Shaking off the hurt that rised up, Nala frowned. "Kiara?"

Kiara glared with her ears folded back. "All of the sudden you show concern. When was you when I needed you the most!"

"Enough!" Kiara shrunked down with her ears flat against her head as her father and Rafiki entered the cave she was in. "Don't put any stress on your mother. She's pregnant and you're upsetting her."

Kiara scoffed, narrowing her brown eyes. "I see things never change..."

Simba sneered before striking Kiara across her across face. When Kiara looked back at her father, tears fell from her eyes as three deep gashes down her cheek.

"Sire, you should heed your own words." came the sherman's wise voice.

Simba snapped his orange eyes towards his friend and servant. "What are you talking about?"

Rafiki sighed heavily before leaning on his staff. "I have brought my findings from my checkup on Kiara yesterday, to the stars."

"Well," the golden lion growled. "What did they say!"

Rafiki face lost all humor and light that it normally held. "I'm afraid that Princess Kiara...is pregnant."

"What!?" Simba roared before turning his orange eyes towards his daughter. "You slut! Are you trying to ruin the alliance with Ravenfall!"

More tears began to fall as Kiara started to sob. "I was attacked a month ago...by a Malvo-"

"Lies!" Simba roared raising his paw to strike his daughter again. As more blood poured out of Kiara's wound, Nala stood to stand by her mate. "You little whore! I know who the wretched father is!"

Kiara looked confused before her teary eyes widened. "No. It wasn't Tojo...he's...the father I always wanted you to be!"

Nala frowned, feeling bad that her daughter seeked out someone else to be her father. She shook her head before looking up at the sound of a loud roar. Everyone in the cave looked towards the entrance to see a snarling and bared teeth Tojo.

"That's enough, Simba!" the dark gold, russet mane lion growled. "I should kill you!"

Simba growled before charging and pouncing on the younger lion.

Kiara's brown eyes to widen from the sight before her.

Her father and Tojo were circling one another, ready for a fight. And if there will be a fight, as much as it may seem wrong she's rooting for Tojo. A laugh from her father, made Kiara turned her attention back to the males.

"Do you honestly think you'll win a fight against me?" Simba taunted. "The Savior King!"

Tojo crouched low and growled, there was a fire in his blue eyes that Kiara will never forget. "There's one way to find out!"

Without warning the dark gold lion charged before pouncing with his claws out. Tojo managed to give the king long and deep gashes on his left shoulder.

Simba laughed as he breathed heavily. "Ha! That's it! I'll show you how it's done."

With a roar the golden lion rushed forward and tackled his friend hard to the ground. Tojo coughed up some blood before swinging his lighter colour paw, connecting with Simba's face.

"Gahh!" the Pridelands' king roared in pain before snapping his head back to his opponent, revealing two deep gashes going down his face from his eye brow to his muzzle. "It's over!"

Tojo growled. "Finally, we agree on something!"

With a challenging roar, Tojo charged. He went to pounce on his wounded former friend but the golden lion was a step ahead. Simba lept up and grabbed Tojo by the throat in mid pounce.

"No!" Kiara cried out before her father could do any more damage. "Please...stop,"

Simba growled before dropping the dark gold lion. "I hereby exile you and this waste of my time." moving his blazing orange eyes from the wounded Tojo to Kiara when he spat _'waste of my time'._

"As you wish..." Tojo groaned before standing up. "But you will regret this day. Mark my words Simba." with a more softer expression, Tojo turned to Kiara. "Let's go."

Kiara couldn't believe she was being exiled. And it was actually not her fault. She was a victim, she can clearly see that her fat-no, Simba don't care. Rising to her paws she followed after Tojo.

Even though she was upset, she was hurt and heartbroken.

 **...**

Kiara and Tojo had passed the Pridelands border before the sun went down. Now they were more than a day away and the stars were out.

"Kiara, we must stop and rest." came Tojo's cornered voice.

Kiara knew that Tojo was right. With a deep breath, she laid under a large tree and tried to fall asleep. Tojo sighed before lying in front of the exile princess and laid his head on his paws.

The sun was a bit high in the sapphire sky when Kiara awoke. The golden orange lioness stood with a stretch and smiled, pleased when her bones popped. Kiara looked at the area she was in and her smile fell as she instantly remembered what happened.

Her father exiled her. She thought it was a nightmare but it was real. Fresh tears began to fall from her eyes when she remembered that Tojo was unjustly exiled as well. But as she looked around, the golden orange lioness couldn't see the dark gold lion anywhere.

Deciding to go look for him since standing there wasn't doing anything for her. She had made it the top of a small hill where she saw her father figure talking with three lions.

When one of the unknown lions looked up at her with familiar dark brown eyes, she pinned her ears as she immediately felt dread rise up.

 _Malvolio..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews. It truly makes my day or night, depending on when I see them.**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter of Royal Descend. Enjoy.**

The sun had just began to spread her golden rays across the area when Tojo awoke. He glanced at Kiara and sighed before standing with a stretch. With one more concerned glance at the young lioness, the dark gold lion headed off to find the girl and himself something to eat.

Tojo couldn't believe that lion used to be a friend of his. How cruel could one be? Of course he seen a lot of bad and cruel lions to last a lifetime.

His own father killed his mother because he wasn't up to his standards. Scar, killed his brother then raped Sarabi to enforce the safety of the male cubs that was in the pride(and to ensure the safety of Sarafina's expecting cubs.)

Tojo sighed deeply as a few tears fell from his pale blue eyes at the thought of Sarafina's fourth cub. Mheetu. Mheetu and his older twin sister, was born a few months before Azira or rather Zira and her twin, Shayna.

A sound of someone apporching, lifting his head to look around. His ears perked at a familiar laugh followed by a all to familiar pale orange, black maned lion.

"Always so deep in your head." the lion's deep voice laughed in friendly humor. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

Tojo rolled his eyes before heading towards his now only sane and alive friend. "I could ask you the same thing, Malka."

When Tojo reached the the pale orange lion he saw that his friend wasn't alone.

Malka looked behind him as two young lions a bit older than Kiara came around to stand on Malka's sides. "This is my son, Naferi..." Malka pointed a paw to the peachy, dark brown mane lion. Before pointing to a tawny, brownish mane lion. "And my nephew, Dimitri."

Dimitri. That would mean, Malvolio's son. Before he could say anything on the matter a loud terrified scream echoed through the air.

 _Kiara!_

Tojo turned around and sure enough, on the hill behind them was the golden orange lioness. Her eyes filled with tears as she mostly stared at Dimitri.

Tojo quickly rushed up to calm Kiara down or try to. "It's okay, Kiara. It's not Malvolio, but his son."

Kiara pulled away from the older lion's grip. "His son!?" more tears fell as she shook her head. "He's most likely just like him!"

Tojo frowned, pinning his ears. "You can't possibly know that by looking at him." with a deep breath, he went on. "Kiara, you can't judge him on his father's crime. It's not right."

Kiara scoffed before growling. "I don't trust him...I don't even know him."

Tojo raised a eye brow with a small smile. "See? You said it yourself, you don't know him." Tojo bumped his head against Kiara's before smiling fatherly at the lioness that has been nothing more or less than a daughter to him. "I know he's the son of the source that hurt you. But trust me and my friend down there, he nor Malvolio will hurt you."

Kiara stopped growling, she trusted Tojo. And if he said he'll protect her then she'll try to see the good side of her attacker's son, if there even is one.

"I reserved judgement, until then I am sure." Kiara said with her head lowered.

Tojo frowned before nuzzling the younger lioness. "I understand. Look, I don't want you alone but I must speak with my friend. So would you mind if his son came and kept watch?"

He clearly steered away from saying that Malka was Malvolio's brother and the young lion that was going to accompany her was Malvolio's nephew. At least when her heart begin to heal.

 **...**

A creamy lioness laid under a large tree near the waterhole, resting from the days hunt. When a loud roar caused her to snap her bluish eyes open. As she stood, the creamy lioness caught sight of her niece running towards Priderock.

Confusion flashed across the lioness' face before she headed after the pale cream lioness. She climbed up the slope to come into a argument that was in front of the caves.

"What's going on?" came the creamy lioness' soft but determined voice.

Her niece who had gotten there moments before her ran over and embraced her. Thrusting her head into her chest and began to sob. "Auntie Athalia, it's awful. Simba exiled Kiara,"

Simba who was sitting near the peak with Nala by his side, sneered before baring his teeth. "That's _King_ Simba to you, Tiifu."

The dark cream lioness glared before turning her teary pale green eyes back to her aunt and her mother figure since her mother died when she and her brother was born. "We can't leave her alone out there!"

Athalia nuzzled Tiifu's head. "We won't." before looking at the King and Queen, who is also her oldest sister. "What happened?"

Nala looked away as Simba stood and glared at his sister in law. "Nothing to be concerned about."

"Bullshit!" roared a light cream, light brown maned lion. "You exiled Kiara because she was pregnant! I heard the whole thing, yesterday! And it wasn't even her fault!"

Athalia looked back at Simba and Nala with wide eyes. "Is that true?"

"Of course it is!" came the light cream lion's angry growl. "Simba thought Kiara mated with Tojo but she was raped. Kiara said it herself!"

Everyone gasped, Simba's mother, Sarabi stood from her cubhood friend's side and apporched her son with wide orange eyes.

"Is this true, Simba?"

Simba growled before looking away. "Yes,"

Sarabi took a intake of breath before stepping back. "How could you? She's your daughter, your heir, who is in need of help."

Simba narrowed his eyes and sneered. "She ruined a alliance. I don't need two pride's to go to war with! A alliance with Ravenfall would secure the best and strongest lions to fight by our sides whenever Zira attack. Now I have to give the prince some one else to be his bride."

"What about Kiara, Simba!" Sarabi cried out. "She's pregnant!"

Simba glared before scoffing. "So is Nala and Kula. Even though Kula's brats aren't mine, she have a girl, she'll be promised to the future king of Ravenfall."

Kula bowed. "I'll be honored, my king."

Athalia stared at her pale brown friend in shock before shaking her head. "I won't stand for this, I am going to look for my niece."

"The hell you are!" Simba roared. "No one is not to step out of the Pridelands!"

Sarabi looked at Simba with tears in her eyes. "Simba! You sound just like Scar!"

Before the dark beige lioness knew it, a large golden paw struck her. Sending her to the ground.

"Let that be a reminder and a warning." Simba snarled before storming away with Nala close behind.

Jayla sighed heavily before heading away from the situation to inform Amari and her daughter what's happened. Knowing her mate and she does, he's going to tell Zira. Zira will take advantage of the situation her niece is in and send her best and strongest to go after the exiled princess.

Jayla just hoped she was wrong.

 _ **My OCs introduced in this chapter.**_

 _ **Shayna- beautiful**_

 _ **Athalia- god is great**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I see everyone has a...** _ **distaste**_ **for Simba. Don't worry, I'm cooking up a sweet revenge later.**

 **Now enjoy the chapter.**

Sarabi and Sarafina walked through the Pridelands, heading towards their private cove. A place where the two found when they needed to get away from their stressed lives.

Because Sarabi, at the time was queen, she couldn't just leave for a vacation.

Sarafina who didn't want to the Pridelands while her best friend was condemned to the Pridelands, looked for a peaceful place for the both of them to unwind.

The cove that the tawny lioness found, is hidden by massive trees in a circular baricade. The two looked around before entering. On the other side was Kion, Tiifu, Tiifu's younger twin brother, Jeremiah and Athalia.

"Thank the stars you made it." Athalia sighed in relief. "Did they notice you?"

As the two older lionesses sat, Sarabi shook her head before starting the private meeting.

"We need to go after Kiara and Tojo. There's no telling what Zira will do if she gets wind about this."

Athalia nodded in agreement. "I'll go."

"So will I." Tiifu declared.

"As well as I." Tiifu's light cream brother stepped up.

Sarabi shook her head. "No. Jeremiah, you must stay here and help keep my son in order."

Sarafina snapped her dark green eyes towards her friend and in law. "You're not leaving as well, are you?"

"Of course, aren't you?" the dark beige lioness asked with a raised eye brow.

Sarafina srunched up her nose as she shook her head. "Of course not. Nala is pregnant, she needs me more than ever."

Sarabi frowned at her friend. "How can you back Nala, after all she has done?"

Jeremiah scoffed with a roll of his hazel-blue. "Or lack thereof."

Sarafina turned her head from her grandson to the dark beige lioness. "What are you getting at, Sarabi? Because if I recall, Simba hasn't been the perfect either."

Sarabi lowered her head but everyone could see the scar on her muzzle from where her son hit her. 'I'm not proud, disappointed...ashamed. But I will make things right and be with Kiara who is in need more than any one."

Sarafina stood and started to head out of cove. "I see where this is headed. I will not be apart of it," with a deep breath she dipped her head. "But trust that I won't let them know."

After the tawny lioness left the meeting went on.

Kion, for the first time since earlier in the day spoke after finding out that his sister was banished, unjustly and is possibly in danger.

"They're right, Jeremiah. I need you to help keep things in order. Not everyone is going to be happy when the truth hits the whole kingdom."

"What about Monte?" Jeremiah asked. He really wanted to leave and help with finding Kiara.

"Monte is not my second in command for a reason. He's resourceful, strong, brave and fast. Smart even, but if a riot breaks out...he has no way to talk them down." Kion sighed deeply. "Trust me, I want to go search too. But we must hold things down. Who knows when Kiara will be back. Nolan, most likely will be king and we must make sure he's a wise ruler and not a tyrant."

Jeremiah sighed before nodding. After embracing his sister and aunt, the light cream lion followed his friend out of the cove.

"That leaves the three of us." Tiifu stated. "And I'm not leaving."

"N-n-neither...I-I," stuttered a small voice.

The three lionesses looked towards some bushes near the cove's entrance. To see a two month old pale beige cub crawl out with wide, teary amber eyes.

"Eliza!" Sarabi was shocked to see her granddaughter. "What are you doing out here? How did you get here?"

Eliza lowered her head and pinned her ears against her head. "I followed you and Ms. Sarafina. Please...don't send me back. Daddy's scary and is going to make me or Ms. Kula's cub marry the prince of Ravenfall."

Athalia walked over and brought the sobbing, scared princess close. "We can't do anything about Kula's cub but we can save Eliza."

Sarabi didn't agree with taking a cub from it's mother but they are doing her granddaughter a favor, sort to speak. Cana doesn't treat the poor child right, ever since Eliza began to eat meat. Shaking her head, Sarabi stood and started for the cove entrance.

"We must leave. Before Simba gets word."

Tiifu and Athalia nodded before, the creamy lioness picked up the now sleeping Eliza. Then together, the three lionesses ran out of the cove and across the growing dark Pridelands. Heading towards the border, Jeremiah saw Kiara and Tojo crossed.

 **...**

Amari grinned, satisfied with himself as he watched Zira gathered her strongest members.

It didn't take long for the pale tan lioness to return with six lions. Zira sat by the tannish-beige lion before facing the six lions, gathered.

"Flame," Zira called.

A large reddish, dark red mane lion stepped up. "Yes, my queen."

"I want you to dispose of the brat niece of mine and anyone with her." Zira ordered with a evil glint in her amber eyes.

Flame dipped his head but before the reddish lion could ask for directions, a large if not larger tannish, russet mane lion beat him to it.

"My queen," the tannish lion bowed. "How exactly are you we supposed to find and kill the princess?"

Zira didn't think about it until she remembered that Haaken meet Kiara before, so did Vitani. Taking calm breaths, Zira turned back to her group of assassins. "Take Haaken and Vitani. They met the target before and should know her scent."

"At once, my queen." Flame bowed before heading out to gather Haaken and Vitani with the five other lions following.

While Zira and Amari went to wait for the assassins and Zira's children to bring back Kiara's heart. The former lovers wasn't counting on a pair of purplish eyes watching before dashing off in a different direction the assassins went.

 _ **My OCs**_

 _ **Jeremiah- exalted of the Lord**_

 _ **Monte- mountain**_

 _ **Flame- fire or to burn**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the amazing reviews.**

 **Onto the next chapter, enjoy.**

It was a bit before dawn when Kiara awoke. Call it a habit, she used to wake up early and watch the sunrise on the summit of Priderock. Fresh tears began to fall, falling down her cheek, mixing with the leaves and flowers that Tojo put on to heal the wound on her cheek. Kiara closed her eyes as the wound begin to sting.

After taking deep calming breaths, the golden orange lioness stood before heading to the hill she found the day before, to watch the sunrise. Kiara quietly walked passed the four sleeping males that are apparently her new pride members.

She has no problem with Naferi, he funny, like his dad. He's respectful of her privacy, and he's not sore on the eyes either.

 _Bad, Kiara!_

Kiara mentally scold herself as she shook her head. She has no time to be thinking about males like that, not until she figure out what she's going to do with the monsters inside her.

The exiled princess took deep breaths before moving her thoughts to Naferi's father, Malka. The pale orange lion was a jokester. Making her laugh and forget about the mess she's in. If only for a little while. But Kiara can see where Naferi is such a gentlelion from.

Then there's the devil's son. Dimitri. The tawny lion had stayed away but for how long? It's going to come out, after all he's his father's son. Children tend to follow in their parents footprints.

Look at her father and her Aunt Zira. Her Grandfather Mufasa, was a sexist king, that destroyed her Grandmother Sarabi's trust and broken her heart.

As for Zira, her Great-uncle Scar killed his own brother for the throne. Zira avenging her father, killed Kiara's parents first son, Kopa.

No telling what this Dimitri would do if he has got a chance.

The sun was beginning to rise from beyond the horizon and Kiara's brown eyes was glued to the majestic sight. When the sun was began to spread her golden rays across the land is when Kiara's ears perked at the sound of heavy breathing. Kiara slowly turned around to come face to face with a russet maned, tannish lion. His pale yellow eyes looking straight through her.

"I didn't know this would be so easy." the tannish lion purred.

"Dhampir!"

The tannish lion growled before looking back to see the assassin group's leader, Flame. "What is it, Flame? Don't you see I have her!"

Kiara saw a large reddish, dark red mane lion walking over. She gulped as she instantly realize that her aunt has been tipped off. And that Zira sent these assassins to kill her. With a deep breath, Kiara looked up at the large lions.

"Zira won't get her revenge by killing me."

Dhampir growled, "You think you can try to talk us out of killing you!"

Kiara shook her head. "No. I want you to kill me. Make it quick."

Dhampir smiled before crouching low. "As you wish!"

Before Dhampir pounced, Flame held out a paw before moving his dark yellow eyes to the target. "What's the catch?"

"Nothing. I am currently pregnant with my attacker's cub. I don't want to give birth to them, so please end my suffering."

Kiara looked up with her eyes closed and ears back. Ready to die.

Dhampir growled before pouncing, knocking the golden orange lioness to the ground. "Do you think your sob story would work!"

"Yes, you're just heartless!" came familiar male voice followed by a roar before a large paw connected with the tannish lion's face.

The forced of the roar sent Dhampir on his back, a few feet away. Kiara sat up to see Dimitri standing, protectively in front of her.

Flame lunged towards Dimitri, his claws extended and his fangs showing. Kiara watched as Dimitri barely dodged the reddish lion's lunge, and made note of how his paws slid in the slippery mud.

It must of rained the night before, Kiara noted. As she and the others had fallen asleep under a thick cluster of trees. The treetops prevented the rain from falling on them.

Dimitri turned and swung his claws at the reddish lion, catching him on his already jagged ear. Before he could retaliate, Dimitri was out of reach and crouched low again.

Blood flowed from Flame's ripped ear down his scarred face. He lunged again, and this time Dimitri was not fast enough to get away. His claws caught the tawny lion's chest and they went tumbling backwards. Flame swung out a paw and caught Dimitri on the side, while the tawny lion raked his claws down Flame's flank.

Dimitri used his strong back legs to flip him over his head.

Flame hit the ground with a grunt of reddish lion struggled to push his self to his paws in the slick terrain. He rolled onto his stomach and crouched low, his eyes narrowed in determination.

Dimitri could feel the warmth of blood running down his side. Flame shot forward, catching Dimitri off guard, and sunk his teeth into Dimitri's shoulder.

Dimitri roared in pain and slammed his paw into the side of Flame's head as hard as he could. Flame pulled back, dazed from Dimitri's blow and Dimitri took the opportunity, maybe his only shot of winning this.

Dimitri jumped forward, catching Flame's chest under his paws and they went rolling backwards.

Dimitri's claws pressed into his throat, as Dimitri pinned the larger lion. Both of their breaths coming out in uneven gasps. Dimitri's shoulder stung like nothing he had even felt, but he kept my stance firm. Their eyes met and Dimitri didn't take his off Flame's.

"Gather your party and get out!" Dimitri snarled deadly.

The lions growled before roaring and then running off. Dimitri snorted and went to move to collapse on his side.

 **...**

In the Pridelands Simba wasn't happy. His mother had gone off after that damn whore daughter of his his. When he needs her to be here when Nala gives birth.

The golden lion was brought out of his eerie thoughts by soft body pressed against his. Simba turned to see Cana smiling seductively up at him with gorgeous greenish-blue eyes.

"Perhaps...I could _ease_ some of your tension, my king." the whitish-beige lioness purred. "Since the queen isn't in a position to _please_ you."

Simba grinned before leading Cana down the slope. This was part of the agreement Nala made. To bypass him mating with the lionesses, for her to keep her place as queen.

It was a bit past afternoon when Simba left Cana at his private cave, where he mates with the lionesses. The golden lion was currently going to meet the Lion Guard for their morning report when Zazu flew down and landed on a nearby rock.

"Ser, I came with extremely important news." the blue hornbill informed.

Simba rolled his orange eyes before glaring at his majordomo. "Get on with it."

Zazu dipped his head. "Of course, sire. The king and prince of Ravenfall is here."

Simba's face paled. He had no idea what he's doing to do until he remembered the teenage lioness that Kion rescued last week. "Zazu, inform Hera that I wish to meet with her at the waterhole."

"Of course, ser. At once," Zazu bowed before taking flight.

Simba didn't bother to watch the hornbill fly away. Instead he headed to the western border, where he knew his guests will be.

 _ **My OCs**_

 _ **Dhampir- half vampire, half human**_

 _ **Hera- goddess of marriages**_


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a big chapter. A lot will be revealed, enjoy. And don't leave anything out in the reviews, I want to know everything.**

 **Disclaimer; The OCs, Salaam and Nadra belongs to JJChandler.**

On his journey to the western border, Simba had venture deep in his head. Trying to conjured up a new bargain, anything to secure the Pridelands' alliance with Ravenfall.

The alliance between the two kingdoms weren't sealed like the Waterfall pride. That alliance was made by his father bethroling his older sister, Meria to the king who used to be a student in the Pridelands. But King Jelani was half the age of his sister but agreed nonetheless.

At first Simba didn't agree with his father's behavior towards lionesses, treating them like they were the ground they walked on. Until, his first son was killed under his queen's watch. That's when he realized that his father was right about how useless lionesses were. The only things that they are useful for are to continue the bloodlines and hunt.

Simba didn't realize that he had reached the western border, until a familiar rough voice spoke to him.

"Ah, long time no see. Aye, old friend."

Simba shook his head to clear the thoughts before smiling at the dull brown, darker brown maned lion. "In all good reasons, Chumvi."

King Chumvi, of Ravenfall smiled that reached his black eyes. "Of course." then he turned to the two standing behind him.

A strapping young male, older than Kiara. Covered with dark brown fur and a darker brown mane. A bit behind the male was a gorgeous lioness around Kiara's age. Same dark brown fur as the Ravenfall prince and the most beautiful leafy green eyes.

Chumvi followed his old cubhood friend's sight and smiled. "Let me introduce you to my children. My son and heir, Kovu." the dull brown lion rolled his eyes. "Scar's daughter, Shetani doing." then he flashed a grin at the young female. "Lastly, my daughter...Sherise."

"Pleasure to meet you ser," Princess Sherise bowed.

Chumvi turned back to the Pridelands king. "Now you know why we're here."

Simba sighed nodding. "Of course. But follow me, if you will."

Chumvi dipped his head before him and his children followed the golden lion away from the border down a grassy path. Almost instantly, Chumvi remembered the path they were on when the waterhole came in view. As well as a pretty, young pale cream lioness.

"Simba." the dull brown lion grinned. "I didn't know you had it in you. Apparently, it's all Nala's genes."

Simba cleared his throat before shaking his head. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. You see my daughter is no longer a option. So I give your son this young lioness, Hera. Plus another when she's born."

Chumvi placed a paw on his chin before turning his black eyes to his son. "What do you think, Kovu?"

Kovu, since see the exotic teen had not been able to take his leafy green eyes off her. The dark brown lion licked his lips. "I'm satisfied." then he flashed his father a grin. "Perhaps, father. We should give King Simba something extra. After all he has been so generous and noble. To give me a extra lioness and to make sure our deal stands."

Chumvi read between his son's words and grinned. "Of course. Perhaps, Simba. When you have time...we can talk about extending our deal."

Sherise watched her father and brother head behind the hosting king and the teenage lioness following behind them.

With a deep breath, the dark brown lioness stood and decided to check out the kingdom. The Pridelands was gorgeous, a definite paradise. True, Sherise had no idea where to go but she desperately wanted to see her temporary home.

The princess of Ravenfall was so engorged in the beautiful scenery that she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking. Leaving her to bumped into someone.

Sherise looked up to see a pair of concerned hazel-blue eyes. She couldn't look away, it was as if the light cream, light brown maned lion was drawing her in.

A voice deep and warm brought Sherise out of her head.

"Are you okay, ma'am?"

Sherise blushed, thankful for her dark fur before nodding. "Yes, yes. I am." came her rushed voice. "I'm sorry. Got caught up in the kingdom's beauty."

The lion smiled and Sherise swore her legs started to go numb. "Yeah, the Pridelands is something isn't it." then he shook his head. "That reminds me, I didn't get your name."

Sherise nearly choked on her words as she looked at the handsome lion. "My name is Sherise. I'm with my father and brother from Ravenfall."

"Right. I was informed about your arrival." the lion nodded. Then the light cream lion purred. "Sherise, what a beautiful name. I am Jeremiah but prefer Jeremy."

Sherise tilted her head and raised a eye brow. "How come?"

Jeremiah sighed before moving his mane out of his face. "It seems too formal."

Sherise smiled lightly. "Well, it's a pleasure...Jeremy,"

Jeremiah grinned before turning to head in another direction. "How about a tour?"

Sherise smiled bashfully before walking towards Jeremiah. "I think that's a lovely idea."

The two headed off into the Pridelands, side by side.

 **...**

Over the course of a day since the unknown attack. Kiara was being talked to by her grandmother. While they wait for Dimitri to gain some more strength. She still don't trust him, even if he got injured in defending her.

"Kiara, are you listening?"

Kiara quickly shook her head before turning her brown eyes to the dark beige lioness. It completely surprised her to return to the little camp that Tojo made and see her best friend, her maternal aunt and her fraternal grandmother. All had bruises and cuts of some type, guessing from clashing with Dhampir and Flame's buddies.

During early next morning after the encounter with the assassins, Tiifu explained why they left and brought her half sister along.

Kiara didn't blame Eliza for wanting to run away. A nip to the golden lioness' shoulder snapped the exiled princess out of her head. Kiara looked up to see her aunt, Athalia looking down at her.

"Are you listening, Kiara?"

Before Kiara could answer, Malka ran over. Kiara sighed in relief before looking at the pale orange lion.

"We're moving out. It's too dangerous, to stay here."

Kiara stood with a stretch before following after Athalia and Sarabi. Kiara looked around for her best friend but the dark cream lioness was walking by Naferi.

 _Figures._ Kiara silently thought with a hiss.

The group of eight had traveled through tunnels and climbing winding paths. Non-stop, for two days.

"I'm starving," Tiifu whined by Kiara's side.

Tojo sighed before stopping. "I guess we're far enough."

Tiifu let out a breath in exhustion before she fell to the ground. The older ones shook their heads, minus Malka. The pale orange lion, along with Kiara and Naferi laughed in good humor.

Dimitri turned from the resting group and turned scout the area. The tawny lion had a small limp from not able to heal properly but he'll live.

Dimitri had went through some bushes where a river ran on the other side. Just as he was about to head over for a drink, a yellow blur tackled him from the side.

Dimitri groaned as he got to his paws. He snapped his dark brown eyes towards his attacker, to just make out a lion with light golden brown fur, black mane and deep blue eyes, before the lion pounced.

Dimitri growled before meeting the light golden brown lion head on. The two bit and scratched, soon the light golden brown lion pounced again. Making the two roll before the tawny lion found himself on his back.

"Who are you trespasser?!" the light golden brown lion growled. "Here to challenge, our leader!"

Dimitri growled back, narrowing his eyes. "We didn't know this was somebody's land!"

"Likely story!" the light golden brown lion spat with a sneer.

"Salaam, it him up." came a commanding voice. Followed by the body of a stocky dark beige, dark brown mane lion.

Behind him was a light beige, black maned lion and a bronze lioness.

"Nadra, you and Johnny get the ones that are with him. Bring them back to the base. Our leader will want to speak with them."

The bronze lioness nodded before heading towards the bushes on the other side of the field with the light beige lion following.

"Follow me."

Dimitri grunted before following the two males. They entered a area with towering trees before going through some hanging vines. Beyond the vines was were the rest of this mysterious pride and the prey resides.

Salaam and the other lion led him to a cave built in the base of a mountain.

"Wait, here." the dark beige lion instructed before walking off.

While he waited the rest of his traveling group joined him. Kiara had a scowl on her face as she glared at him.

"What did you do!"

Dimitri's eyes widened but before he could lash out at her for being careless before, almost getting herself killed. When the dark beige lion returned with a goldish-peach lioness, a little bit younger than Malka.

"Downey, what is this? You know that he doesn't like to be bothered."

Downey was about to respond when Naferi's loud, shocked voice rang through the air.

"Mom!"

The goldish-peach lioness turned her bluish-grey eyes from her fellow pride member to the peachy, brownish mane lion. "Naferi?"

"Vana!" Malka called. With tears falling from his black eyes, the pale orange lion rushed forward and embraced the goldish-peach lioness. "I thought you were dead, we both did."

Vana had tears falling down her face as she stepped back. "We all can talk later, but first you must meet our leader."

Malka nodded before stepping back as the goldish-peach lioness headed in the cave built in the mountain base.

A moment later, Vana exited the cave with a figure following. When he reached the light, everyone stared in awe. The figure was a stocky young lion, a bit younger than Dimitri and Naferi. His light gold fur was was covered in faded scars, three deep long scars ran down his left shoulder. As the warm breeze tossed the lion's dark brown mane, they could see his pricing green eyes.

Vana looked from the leader to the group of outcasts. "I introduce you to the leader of the Nordic pride. Leader Kopa,"

 _ **JJChandler's OCs**_

 _ **Salaam- peace**_

 _ **Nadra- radiance**_

 _ **My OCs**_

 _ **Sherise- cherry, dear**_

 _ **Meria- rebellious one**_

 _ **Jelani- great, powerful**_

 _ **Shetani- demon, devil**_

 _ **Downey- belonging to a fort**_

 _ **Johnny- Jehovah has been gracious; has shown favor**_

 _ **Vana- deep silence, ultimate bliss**_


	9. Chapter 9

**I see, the last chapter surprised a lot of you. Here's to the next chapter, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer; The OCs introduced in this chapter belongs to JJChandler.**

 _ **WARNING!**_ **There will be disturbing stuff. You have been** _ **WARNED!**_

Kopa? Wasn't he supposed to be dead? Those and a army of others stormed Kiara's mind. This was the very being that had changed her father, their father. All that torture for what? To play nice in some far off land.

"I see your confusion." Kopa finally said after a long period of silence. "Let me explain."

Sarabi couldn't believe this but sure enough there was her grandson in front of her. "Kopa? It's really you, isn't it?"

Kopa nodded. "Yes. I was found by Auntie Meria. When I became a adult, Meria and Jelani gave me this part of their kingdom to lead. Not to long ago, I regained my memories. I went to the Pridelands to return but I saw the monster my father became. I was ashamed to be called his heir and left. Leaving the throne for you, sis."

Kiara frowned before looking away. "I didn't ask to be queen. Besides, I don't plan on living much longer." Kiara whispered the last part but Kopa heard it.

"Excuse us." Kopa said to his watching pride before turning to the ones that came with his sister and grandmother. "Downey and Vana will help you."

After waiting a bit for everyone to leave, the light gold lion looked at his sister.

"Why are you planning to kill yourself?"

Kiara didn't fight away the tears. "I was attacked a month ago..."

Kopa's green eyes widened as he put the puzzle together. "And your pregnant with his cub?"

Kiara nodded briefly before being pulled into a brotherly embrace. They stayed like that for minutes before Kopa pulled back.

"Don't repeat history,"

"Repeat history?" Kiara echoed, tilting her head. "I don't understand."

"Let me tell you a story,"

Kiara was still confused but nodded anyway.

Kopa looked from the bright sky above to his sister and sighed.

"Years ago, before the both of us. Before father, there were two brothers. The oldest was deemed king by birth right. But they both had qualities of being king. But the young prince met the wrong group of friends..."

Kiara had a feeling where her brother was going but she would humor him and listen anyway. With a raised eye brow, she asked. "And what would that be?"

Kopa looked at his sister with hard eyes before answering the golden orange lioness' question.

"A nearby hyena pack and a rogue lion."

Kiara's smug expression fell. She didn't know about a rogue lion being the reason why her great-uncle turned evil.

Kopa smirked knowing that he had his sister's attention. "The rogue, followed by the hyenas told him lies about his family and friends. Causing the younger brother to envy his brother and soon his friends. Not long after he started to drift away from the pride and hang with the rogue and hyenas more. Causing him to become even more cold."

Kopa paused to raise a claw, before going on with the story.

"But most of the lies the rogue told, were true."

Kiara instantly wanted to know what those lies was and how bad was it. Kiara quickly snapped out of her head and refocused on her brother.

"Time went on and as the younger brother became cold and colder the present rulers was growing old. One night they passed away. The older brother became king with his best friend as his queen and mate. They later had a cub, a golden son. The coldness and the lies clouded the younger brother's heart that he planned for his nephew's dismay. He lead the prince and his friend into the graveyard. Hoping his hyena henchmen end the cubs life. But the older brother came to the rescue causing the younger brother to think of another plan to get rid of his nephew. But this time he was going to get rid of his brother as well..."

Kiara knew this story but also knew that her brother was holding out. "Okay, spill it. You know more than the original story. Spill,"

Kopa looked away from his sister to a bed of pink and purple blossoms, Kiara followed the light gold lion's gaze and frowned.

Kopa lowered his head as tears fell from his green eyes. "Our maternal great-aunt Masega, told me the whole story of Scar before she died." with a deep breath, Kopa looked back at Kiara. "Our fraternal great-grandmother was attacked a few months after our grandfather was born. Great-uncle Scar or Taka was born."

Kiara scrunched up her nose in disgust at the name. "Taka? Grandma Uru named him trash?"

"It also means pure but we know what she intended. Because Uru became pregnant, Great-grandfather Ahadi left. Mufasa resented his mother and-"

"-and that's how his foul treatment towards females." Kiara looked at her brother with confusion in her brown eyes. "You said great-grandpa Ahadi left but in the story he died."

"Both." Kopa confirmed. "I was told by our great-aunt, that Scar chased down his step-father and killed him with the aid of the hyenas. Then he killed his mother, before she died, she gave him that mark."

Kiara took deep breaths to calm down. That bit of information sent chills through her. "But I won't be here and neither will this cub."

"True," Kopa nodded. "But it's a rippling effect. You may be gone, as the cub but these attacks will still go and the lionesses who were the victims, will treat the cubs of the attack harshly. You have a change things."

Kiara had fresh tears falling as her ears were pinned back as she sobbed. "What can I possibly do?"

"Don't let the monster who raped you win," there were tears in his own eyes.

"Kopa, ser," came a young male voice.

Kopa and Kiara looked to see a young white furred male, heading into his teens. He had a faded brown line of mane growing from some tuffs on his head down the back of his neck.

Kopa cleared his throat before standing. "Yes, Asura. What can I do?"

Asura dipped his head in respect before delivering his report. "My father and Downey had found a badly wounded lioness by the borders. Not far from where Salaam found your sister and her group, earlier."

"Where is Maji?" Kopa asked, concerned clearly in his voice.

"My sister is with the unconscious lioness now, ser." Asura informed.

Kopa nodded before he started to walk away. "Okay. You tell your sister not to stress herself. I'll be there after I set out a party to hunt."

Asura dipped his head, "Of course, ser." before the white pre-teen ran off.

Kopa sighed before looking at Kiara. "I have to go. But remember what I said, don't let him win."

After giving the younger lioness affectionate head bump before walking off towards a group of lionesses. Leaving his sister to her thoughts.

 **...**

In the two days since Sherise arrived in the Pridelands with her father and brother. She was currently sitting on a hill watching her new friends, Jeremiah and Kion sparr.

The light cream lion lounge towards the fiercest of the Pridelands. Kion moved out of the way to circle one another with grins on their muzzles.

Jeremiah swung a paw out and Kion dodged, Jeremiah pounced. Pinning down the golden yellow lion.

Sherise smiled and was about to head down to congratulate her friends on a well fight when her attention went to the Pridelands' king's majordomo, who flew down by her paws with a bow.

"Princess,"

Sherise's ears twitched. "Yes, Zazu?"

"King Simba wishes to see you on the far side of the south borders." the blue hornbill informed.

Sherise was confused by why her father's friend wanted to meet. He has been acting strange ever since he talked with her father.

With a deep breath, Sherise made her terk to the South border and saw a large cave there, surrounded by thick greenery. With a raised eye brow, the dark brown lioness walked in.

"Hello," Sherise called out as she looked around.

A chilling laugh soon reached Sherise's ears as Simba walked out of the shadows.

"My, my don't you look pleasable." Simba purred lustfully as he circled the confused princess.

"I-I-I-I...d-d-d-don't understand, ser." Sherise fearfully stuttered.

Simba stepped in front of his friend's daughter and licked her muzzle. Sherise stepped back with a look of horror on her beautiful face.

"Ser, you can't be serious." Sherise whimpered, tears falling down her cheek. "What about your queen?"

Simba chuckled before running his slick tounge across Sherise's cheek. "What about her? She doesn't have the beauty that you hold."

Sherise started to back up until she backed into the cave wall. Simba followed, with orange eyes full of lust as Sherise looked at the golden lion with terror.

Simba grinned lustfully, "This will be fun for you as it will be for me." with a growl the golden king pounced and forcefully mounted the weeping lioness.

 _ **JJChandler's OCs**_

 _ **Masega- unknown**_

 _ **Asura- a demon**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Ladies and gentlemen, wonderful readers you all are. I truly appreciate your wonderful reviews. Also if you guys would check out my new story, It Would Be Enough.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 _ **WARNING!**_ **A slightly graphic rape scene ahead. You have been** _ **WARNED!**_

 _He had a hunger look in his orange eyes as he entered the cave. His chestnut muzzle curved into a smile as he seen the young lioness, a bit younger than his daughter in the back of the main cave._

 _Her leafy green eyes were wide and full of fear as she pleaded for her already broken innocence._

 _"Please King Simba! Don't do this, again! Please, ser!"_

 _A soft breeze entered the cave, tossing the golden lion's red mane as he smiled. He circled the young dark brown lioness before mounting with force._

 _She cried out as she was penetrated with intense amount of pain. She tried to crawl from under her attacker but he moved so his weight was pinning his victim to the cave floor._

 _Tears fell rapidly from her eyes as he increased his speed. He didn't care that blood was leaking down the young lioness' legs as he duged his sharp black claws in her thighs. The sensational pain caused her to scream at the very top of her lungs._

 _Simba grunted as he picked up the pace after feeling his climax nearing. After digging his claws deeper into the lioness' thighs he growled before bitting his victim in the back of neck, hard. Not even caring that blood was leaking. After he emptied himself, he back up and smiled._

 _Pleased with himself he turned and strutted out the cave, leaving the young lioness broken and crying tearless sobs._

"Sherise,"

The Ravenfall princess woke up from the nightmare with a gasp. But in reality, it was a horrible memory that happened not to long ago.

"How long was I out?"

Jeremiah frowned. "Sherise, I found you in the main cave bleeding from every point of your body. Who did this?"

Sherise looked away, tears falling like a hurricane. "Jeremy...King Simba raped me. This is the second time it happened."

The light cream lion's hazel-blue eyes widened with rage. "I'll kill him!"

Sherise shook her head and pleaded with her friend fearfully. "Please, don't. It'll only make things worse."

Jeremiah sighed before embracing the dark brown lioness. "Then we'll leave. I won't let you get hurt again."

Sherise looked up with teary eyes. "Why do you care so much?"

"I know that we have only known one another for a short time," Jeremiah confessed. "But I have fallen deeply in love with you."

Sherise looked away, unable to find her answer. In truth, she did feel the same. But she feels as though she's not worth the lion's heart. She's broken, damaged goods. Like her mother. Who killed herself.

"One step at a time." Jeremiah said suddenly. Hurt clearly in his voice. "We must go. We're still able to follow Kiara's scent."

Sherise just nodded before standing and following Jeremiah down the slope and into the savannah, tracking Princess Kiara's slightly faded, but very strong scent.

 **...**

She slowly opened her purplish eyes with a small moan. Her body was hurting, everywhere. Her body felt stiff, she couldn't move but she was able to move her ears when she heard some one apporching.

"Shayna?" came the glossy white lioness' concerned tone. "I'm Maji. What happened? Do you remember?"

The rich brown lioness frowned before rising a confused eye brow. "How do you know my name? Where am I!"

"Calm down, sweetie. You're safe."

Tears instantly began to fall as she remembered that voice. It sweetly haunted her dreams. Shayna moved her eyes from Maji to the new voice to see a dark beige lioness that she knew all to well.

"Mama,"

Sarabi nodded before walking over and embracing her daughter. "Oh how I missed you, my dear daughter."

Shayna began to cry. "I'm so sorry. I should of never left with Zira. But I thought Simba was going to exile me anyway. With being a child of Scar."

"Shh," Sarabi cooed gently before nuzzling her daughter. "Simba isn't important right now."

Shayna shook her head, looking at her mother with fearful eyes. "You don't understand. Simba and everyone in the Pridelands is going to die."


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews, I apologize in advance for the tears. Enjoy.**

After receiving the devastating information from Shayna, Kopa stormed towards the Pridelands with the best warriors of his pride and of his aunt and uncle's pride. Sure Simba was being a tyrant but he was still his father.

On the end of the first day, Kopa and his combined fleet came across the runaways; Jeremiah and Sherise.

Kopa sent two of his best soldiers, Gideon and Ethan to take Sherise back to the pride's base. As soon as the sun began to peak from behind the horizon, Kopa and his fleet continued to the Pridelands.

It was a bit past afternoon when they reached the borders. While the soldiers rested up, Kopa took his young cousin, Jasper who was a strong warrior and his major.

They followed the light cream lion further into the Pridelands until they came across the king and the leader of the Lion Guard.

"Jeremy!" Kion called out before running over to his cousin and best friend. The golden yellow lion brotherly embraced Jeremiah before stepping back. "Where you run off to?"

Jeremiah instantly set his hazel-blue eyes to his uncle, by marriage. He wondered what his father would think about the lion that married his sister, now. If he didn't die at the claws of Zira protecting Kopa from the pale tan lioness' attack.

"Are you death boy," Simba sneered. "Your prince and leader asked you a damn question. And who are these rogues you bring into my kingdom!"

Jeremiah narrowed his eyes before growling. "The Pridelands don't belong to you. They belong to Kiara."

Simba's orange eyes widened before he raised a paw and struck his nephew to the ground. "How dare you!"

"Father, enough." Kopa growled walking forward. Having seen enough. "This have to stop. Now."

"Father? Who the hell are you!" the golden lion growled. "I only have two sons!"

Kopa stared at the older lion before dipping his head. "Mpaka mwisho wa mstari."

Simba slowly calmed down as his eyes widened beyond disbelief. " _Until the end of the line_ ," the former king repeated as tears began to fall down the golden lion's face and drip to the ground. Simba shook his head before looking at the light gold lion in front of him. "How can that be?"

Kopa sighed heavily. "It's a long story that we don't have time for. There's a war coming and you're not going to win. You need to evacuate. Now!"

Simba looked confused. "I don't understand."

"Zira has allies. Chumvi and Malvolio are lining up to attack any moment now." Jeremiah sneered.

Simba glared before looking at his long lost son. "Chumvi gave me his daughter. Why would he betray me?"

"It's called diversion." came the Ravenfall's king rough, chilling growl. "So you won't suspect anything. Which went smoothly."

Kopa quickly glanced at the teenage pale white lion. Jasper nodded before running off towards where the fleet rested. Then Kopa turned to Jeremiah and Kion. "Evacuate. Get them to the border and keep running."

Kion and Jeremiah nodded before running off towards gather who they could.

"This doesn't mean anything." Zira sneered coming out of the tall grasses with a few of her pride. "You'll just die for real."

"I'll make sure of that." Simba was surprised to see Amari with the other side.

Simba knew that this wasn't going to end in his favor. He instantly regretted his behavior to Nala, but most of all he regretted his unjustly, disgusting attitude towards Kiara.

"Please forgive me," Simba said before walking towards Zira and hit her across the face knocking her to the ground.

Kovu pounced on the older lion sending him to the ground.

Simba was prepared to die but he had to give his pride, his family. Kiara. A chance to to live and retake what's their's. With a new breath of energy, Simba rose and bolted through the Pridelands.

From Priderock, Simba managed to run towards the south border where the very gorge Scar killed his father in was near.

From a ledge near by Zira pounced, sending them tumbling down the side of the valley. Both landing with a grunt.

Simba stood on weak legs but bolted down the gorge when the invading lions and lionesses began sliding down the gorge rocky wall.

While Zira regained her bearings, she commanded everyone to attack Simba at any cost and they would do it. It was what they all trained for. They would not fail.

Simba ran as fast as he could, hoping to find some way out. Zira and her allies wasn't going to give up. Not until he was dead. As he ran, he saw the wall of logs that blocked the river just up ahead, his paws touching a large log. He turned seeing the murderous look within Zira and Chumvi's eyes, who were in now in front of the attack.

His heart quickened, his breath coming in shallow gasps. He didn't have a choice. He started climbing but was careful. He didn't want to accidently break some logs and have the water they blocked coming crashing down. A flood like that could kill not only him and his intended killers, but the animals they live at the end of the gorge as well.

One log was budged due to his hind legs and it fell, landing hard on the ground in front of Zira and Chumvi who managed to get out of its way.

Haaken, who was standing on the top of the gorge saw Simba climb the logs. If he climbed further there was a chance for attack. The dull beige lion growled softly, his claws scratching the surface of the ledge. "Simba…" he snarled, his dark orange eyes snapping.

Simba frantically looked to all sides of him. He groaned and clenched his eyes.

He was trapped.

Simba carefully rose to all paws, his belly no longer resting on the logs for support but Haaken studied his targets moves. Simba was tired and his legs near gave way. The kind look Haaken had a look that the golden lion seen before, when he had to fight his uncle. A look of blood-lust.

Simba shuddered. Would his life end here? But the son of Mufasa already knew the answer. Shaking his head, Simba made a dash to the right but his hind paws stood on a log and slipped, sending it crashing.

Haaken watched and snarled at the king. He would not get away. Haaken jumped to the side and ran down staring at Simba but stopped and looked up, seeing the log that the king's paws had touched made its way down to Amari who was climbing up. His eyes widened in horror.

"AMARI, GET OUT OF THE WAY NOW!" Haaken roared.

The tannish-beige lion saw it but couldn't evade. The log hit him in the chest, sending him falling and tumbling down. He groaned as he hit the logs, freeing some in the process. His side burned and the air was knocked out of his lungs. After a few moments, he landed hard on his stomach, feeling something jab into it. He tried to get up but found himself to be pinned. He couldn't move. He looked up at Simba and snarled angrily.

Zira watched her lover with wide amber eyes. "Amari!" she yelled in fear, something she had never expressed, in a long time.

Haaken looked on the trapped form of Amari and turned to Simba, his eyes narrowing in anger and hatred. "SIMBA!" he roared and with all claws out, he steadied himself and ran down the logs towards the king.

Simba tried to move, to dodge the lion's coming attack but Haaken, being younger and more experienced, collided with him and together the two lions fell down the wall, their bodies hitting each log hard.

They groaned in pain and Haaken clawed all he could of Simba, who was unable to fight.

Then Haaken made a mistake. He moved to get a better hold of the false king. Only allowing Simba to knock the young lion aside.

Kovu who was standing on a near ledge watching snarled and pounced. Before he bit into the king's upper foreleg causing Simba to grit his teeth.

The gold lion raised his paw and smacked Kovu in the face, and the young lion roared out and stepped back allowing Simba the chance to escape. But Kovu saw and with blood dripping from his wound, he shoved Simba's head back to the logs.

As he tried to get the assailant off him, Simba noticed his hind legs were free. Using the same trick he had used on Scar, Simba pushed his legs into Kovu's stomach, who, looked down at him and leapt away. Simba rolled to his paws, breathing heavily and Kovu charged again, the look his eyes more vicious as the moments passed. Simba prepared himself as Kovu rammed his body into his. They fell down the logs, rolling several times, their bodies covered in dust, scratches and blood.

Everyone below watched but Zira was torn. She worried for Amari but was proud of her half sister's son.

After seemed like forever, Kovu landed hard on his back, his head slamming into a log. He was dazed and coughing but he swore in his mind that Simba would die.

Simba had fallen onto his stomach. He panted. He didn't want to die but he had to finish this. Simba shook his head and slowly got back up to his paws, his left paw hanging in the air. It felt broken. Despite all he had endured, Simba growled dangerously. He was not about to let himself die in this way. If he went down, he would take his deranged sister's heir with him.

The pain was excruciating but he would live with it. Breathing heavily, he coughed a bit. There was fire in his eyes. This scene reminded him of his fight with Scar and he felt as though he were fighting a ghost.

The king roared softly and charged down at Kovu who looked up, seeing him. Simba jumped from a log and flew through the air towards him. Kovu lifted his forelegs and back legs into the air and felt them make contact with Simba's stomach. With a surge of strength the young lion flipped the large lion over his head.

Simba flew through the air, the surprising flip catching him off guard. He wasn't sure how long he was falling until he suddenly hit. The land was hard and Simba was sure that one of his hind legs and a few ribs were broken. He groaned and snarled in pain.

Zira walked up and laughed evilly. "Not as tough as you were made out to be, were you brother?" she sneered, looking on the near dead king.

Beaten and bloodied, Simba spat up blood and tried to climb out. One log rested on his back but Simba managed to get it off. He shook the dust from his mane, his head spinning and eyesight blurry. He shook the rest of his body free and put a paw down and stumbled downward until he landed in the water on the ground of the gorge, water that seeped through the log blockade. He landed some feet away from the Outlanders. He stuck his tongue out to drink the water and heard mocking laughter from behind. He didn't bother to look up. He was defeated and he knew it.

"And they call you a mighty king," Zira drawled. "Ha! Not so might now huh Simba!" She walked toward him, looking into his eyes, seeing nothing but despair and defeat. She faced her pride, with a smile. "My allies, bow to King Simba, son of Mufasa!" She knelt down in mock homage.

Everyone did the same but Vitani ran up to the logs, aiding one of her mother's lionesses with freeing Amari.

Kovu watched his cousin for a moment before he made his way down, four lionesses walked past him, going to Vitani.

They saw his face and gasped but Kovu smiled reassuringly, as if saying in silence that he would wear the scar with pride and honor. His paws touched the ground, splashing through the water. Again, the lionesses and lions that saw him had stunned and scared expressions on their faces. The cub that once looked nothing like Scar except in eye color and fur color was, more like him now than ever. The scar had completed him.

They watched as he made his way towards Zira and the fallen king.

"Auntie Zira…" he said in an emotionless voice.

Zira snarled and lifted her head, facing her nephew. Her eyes widened as she stared at his face. The scar… She smiled, her eyes now gleaming. "My dear boy…" She stepped back, giving room. "Do what you must…" She joined her pride and allies but a lioness near informed her of Vitani getting Amari.

The pale tan could only nod, afraid to look from the sight which she dreamed about for so many years.

Kovu slowly approached. He couldn't help but snicker at the sight. He would enjoy this and he licked his lips.

Simba struggled to breathe. With tired and exhausted eyes, he looked up at Kovu. "Kovu… I should never have accepted you!" he said hissing. "You…" He coughed. "You used my daughter… just to get to me…"

Kovu laughed. "Yes! And she'll never know. If you hadn't killed Scar none of this would be happening. And don't worry. Kiara will be queen but I will be her king and I will take good care of her." He chuckled, seeing that there was still life in the battered lion yet. "Look at you. I thought you were better than this, but I guess I was wrong."

"You really want to continue the circle Scar started Kovu? It doesn't have to be like this. Scar killed my father…" He was cut off by a smack to the head. He didn't cry in pain. He was numb all over.

"Wasn't you continuing the cycle?" Kovu asked. "You treated your mate like trash. You abused your daughter, your heir. You hit your _mother_ ,"

"Just do it Kovu," he whispered. He didn't want to live with the things he done. He was as bad as Scar.

Kovu laughed. "If you insist…" He lunged out and wrapped his jaws around the king's throat, his teeth buried in the bloodied and dust covered red mane. He felt his teeth sink into the flowing blood and with a fierce jerk Kovu stepped away.

Simba cried in pain. Blood formed underneath his body and spewed out of the wound, also covering his shoulder. The king gasped for air and after a few moments, his struggles ceased, his legs stopped jerking and finally, Simba's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he was still.

Kovu smiled triumphantly.

Up on the top of the gorge Kopa watched the whole thing with tears in his green eyes. Before his father died, he made eye contact. He knows that his father, the one he was proud to call father had returned.

Now he must return and inform his siblings the news and work on a plan to take back their father's kingdom.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank so much for the wonderful reviews. You don't have to wait long for everyone's reaction. Also the last chapter has been fixed, sorry about the mistake.**

 **The lyrics used is from the video-game, Dragon Age: Inquisition. Just changed a few words around.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _ **WARNING!**_ **MALE RAPE AHEAD. YOU HAVE BEEN** _ **WARNED!**_

Kiara couldn't believe what she heard. Her father was dead. The Savior King was gone and as much as he tried to tell herself, make herself not to cry. More tears fell.

The golden orange lioness was currently sitting at the body less grave her brothers made. Kiara wanted to hate Simba but she couldn't find it in her heart to do so.

Especially since the very lion asked for forgiveness before dying.

She'll make them pay. She'll take back her father's kingdom. And she'll use her cubs to help her succeed.

A paw on her shoulder caused Kiara to jump. Only to growl in disgust when her brown eyes landed on Dimitri.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" Kiara snarled, teeth bared.

The tawny lion just stared before narrowing his dark brown eyes. "This is really getting old. When will you see that I'm not a threat?"

"When you die." Kiara spat coldly. "Now please leave and don't pretend like you understand what I'm going through."

Dimitri's expression fell before he sighed. "I won't pretend but I know something. I don't have a great relationship with my father either. In a way...my father is dead in a matter of speaking. I'm ashamed, regret being his son."

Kiara listened with a nasty sneer on her muzzle.

"That's why I want to hel-"

"-I don't need your damn help!" Kiara roared before running off.

Dimitri sat with his head low and his ears pinned. He actually liked the exiled princess. He didn't know why or what it was. But he was drawn to Kiara.

Shaking his head he stood and decided to patrol, to help clear his head. On his way he saw the royal siblings comforting each other. With a deep sigh he walked on.

With Kiara and her brothers, the golden orange lioness was determined to make things right but will her pride follow? She was exiled for being a whore. Will she be able to gain allies? Because she's a female, most prides don't believe in such things as females being in rule.

"My dear granddaughter. What troubles you?"

Kiara sighed before looking at her fraternal grandmother. "Besides the fact that my father who I thought I hated is dead." Kiara continued with a wary breath. "Who is to lead the Pridelanders? Me, Kion or the true heir, Kopa?"

Sarabi shook her head before smiling. "You are the true heir. Kopa and Kion are already set on their paths. It's now time for you to begin yours."

"But will they and our allies follow?" Kiara asked.

"Do you plan to lead us back to our home. To undo the wrongs?" Sarabi questioned with a light in her aged orange eyes.

"Yes," Kiara nodded before pinning her ears. "But is that enough?"

Sarabi inhaled as she closed her eyes. When she exhaled, words flew out in a song. _"Shadows fall. And hope has fled. Steel your heart. The dawn will come."_

Sarafina stood from her daughter's side to stand by her friend and joined the song.

 _"The night is long. And the path is dark. Look to the sky. For one day soon. The dawn will come."_

Nala sighed before joining in from her lying position. Kion and Kopa faced their sister and grandmother before joining in as well.

 _"The royal's lost. And their home is far. Keep to the stars. The dawn will come."_

On a high ledge Dimitri sat over looking the scene below. From Kopa's gathered pride, the allied Waterfall pride and the rest of the Pridelanders that made the escape from the Pridelands sang and got around Kiara and her grandmother.

With a deep breath, he joined in as well.

 _"Bare your claws. And raise it high. Stand your ground. The dawn will come."_

One by one everyone bowed down, showing their loyalty to Kiara. The golden orange lioness lifted her head and managed to get a quick glance of Dimitri bowing on a ledge before he stood and walked away.

After everyone began chatting with one another from the three different prides, mingling and getting to know one another. Kiara was approached by her former friend.

"How dare you!" the brunt orange lioness snarled. "Heir of the Pridelands is my son's birthright! As I recalled, you were stripped of your title!"

Kiara sighed before looking at Zuri, as she was joined by Tiifu. "If I understand correctly, my father never named another heir. With the law states that the oldest child of the king and _queen_ , gets to rule."

Tiifu smirked as she chuckled in delight. "Which isn't you or Cana."

Zuri growled before smiling. "Jokes on you. Because Kopa is the oldest, therefore he's the king."

Kiara down right laughed and it confused both Tiifu and Zuri. Kiara wiped her eyes before smiling victoriously. "You're the fool because Kopa handed down the throne to me. Therefore, I am the queen of the Pridelands. You can either join or leave. I don't care but remember who's in charge."

With a lash of her tail, Kiara stormed off. She has better things to do. Tiifu looked back at Zuri and laughed before heading in another direction.

Zuri glared before heading where her son was. She wasn't going to stand for this. Her son won't be stripped of his birthright. She'll make sure of it.

 **...**

It's been four days, Zira and her allies were still celebrating. Of course, the overtake did have a few casualties. One of them being Amari, the tannish-beige lion died in the waking hours of the next day.

Now Zira and allies, which consists of Malvolio and Chumvi sat on the summit of priderock.

"I'm not saying that I'm ungrateful for the help." Zira began. "Just want to know why."

The dull brown lion stood and walked over to the edge and looked down. Below was his son, addressing Simba's lionesses that weren't able to run with the rest. As law, the one who kills the previous ruler is the new one.

"It was my father's dying wish." came Chumvi's reply before turning to see the confusion on his half brother and Zira's faces. "My birth father, Malka and Chumvi's father, abandoned me. My mother brought me to the Pridelands. Where Scar took me under his wing as his own. I owe everything I am to Scar. He was my father and mating with Shetani and producing a heir is what I was aiming for. Now he may rest in peace."

Zira listened and accepted the excuse. He was only getting revenge for his father figure like she was doing all along. "We may have won but Simba still have allies. His mate and brats are still somewhere."

"I recently been attacked." came Malvolio's chilling, hard voice. "Nothing bloody. But some of my youth are missing. I believe it's that rebellion pride that helped the Pridelanders escape."

Zira thought long and hard before shaking her head. "I'm lost but rest assured, we'll get to the bottom of this."

As the meeting between allies went on, down below under the shadows of the kopje, Kovu stood before the whimpering lionesses of the previous king.

" I am going to ask all of you two questions. You're going to answer quickly when I ask," the brown lion said. "There's only one correct answer."

The Pridelanders murmured amongst themselves, their eyes wide with dread. The faces of few older lionesses hardened.

Kovu grinned. "So… Who'd like to live a little longer? Who'll be loyal to us? Show it! Bow to me!"

As Kovu lifted his chin the younger lionesses glanced at their elders before looking at one another.

"Bow!" Kovu snarled.

Letting out a sob, one young lioness stumbled back and threw herself to the ground, shaking in fear with her paws over her bowed head. Then, without a word, all but one of the young lionesses, who was already dying, took their step back behind their elders and bowed their heads to Kovu. Seven older lionesses remained standing with their heads held high.

"Traitors…" one elder hissed.

The lions and lionesses, but one behind Kovu chuckled.

Kovu smirked. "Welcome to the pride," he grinned. "As for the rest of you…" he turned to the lionesses and lions and jerked his head.

The blood of the lionesses flowed like a red river. The remaining nine lionesses hung their heads and cried. They were escorted into priderock and ordered to stay at the back of the den.

A bloody cream paw landed on the ground followed by a exhausted take of breath. A pair of pale brown eyes watched as the others grinned before licking the blood off their paws and bodies.

A creamy brown, faded brown maned lion, barely under two years made a disgusted noise. Before walking off to the waterhole where he washed off the blood and fur of the lionesses that he took part in killing.

Aden was a orphan. His parents abandoned him when he was barely a month old. He was found and raised by King Chumvi's second in command, General Kalju. Where he was trained to be a heartless killer.

Abused, he was struck by Kalju on a daily basis. Something about preventing demons from entering.

"Ah, there you are."

Aden shook his head knocked the water from his mane to look at the apporching dark gold, black maned lion.

 _Speak of the devil and he shall appear,_

Aden mentally growled in disgust.

"Hello, Kalju." Aden greeted with a forced smile. "Is there something that you need me to do, ser?"

Kalju stared at the young lion and instantly had a flashback to when the creamy brown lion was a boy, two months old.

 **Kalju sat on a hill top with a proud smile as he watched his adopted son play with another male cub. Which was great because he and the cub's father are great friends and comrades.**

 **It seems to Kalju that Aden and Axe are following in their father's paw-prints.**

 _"Ha! I'm going to get you, runt!"_ **A peachy-white cub with a black tuff on his head and down the back of his neck, playfully growled.**

 _"In your dreams, Axe!"_ **Two month old Aden laughed as he boost his speed.**

 **Axe growled lowly and pounced sending the two rolling. The creamy brown cub landed on his back with a grunt. Axe laughed loudly in the younger cub's face, but Aden was too...far away to noticed.**

 **Aden was lost in his friend's eyes. They were a dazzling hazel and gave him the chills as he stared.**

 _"Aden!"_

 _"Aden!"_

 _"ADEN!"_

 **Aden shook his head before gazing up at his friend who had stepped off him.**

 _"What were you doing?"_

 **Aden pinned his ears. He didn't know what he was doing. He just know he got lost in his friend's eyes and he knows not to reveal that. He don't know why but...he's not.**

 _"I don't know. Sorry Axe,"_

 **The peach-white cub looked doubtful but before he could say something, Axe's father appeared.**

 _"Axe! Its time to go!"_ **Roared a lanky peach-white lion with dark auburn mane and hazel eyes.**

 **Axe looked from his father back to Aden, who was looking at the ground.**

 _"See ya, 'Den!"_

 **Aden slowly nodded before watching his friend walk away with his father. With a deep sigh Bahati headed home.**

 **Kalju was watching the whole thing and knew what was going on. He had come across a few homosexual lions and had the pleasure of ridding the world of their sickness.**

 **So he was familiar with the star-crossed look that Aden was just displaying. He'll shape Aden up, to where no demons will ever thing about entering.**

Kalju shook his head before growling. To what use. Aden still prefer to walk down that sinful path. Not if he could help it.

Kalju swung his large paw and struck Aden across the face. The force of the hit sent Aden stumbling before crashing down in the water.

Kalju quickly moved forward to pounced on the younger lion. He put his paws on Aden's head, forcing it under the cool water.

Aden cry in pain when he felt something rip from under his tail.

"There won't be no demons. I forbid it." Kalju grunted before snarling close to Aden ear that was sticking out of the rippling water. "Even if I have to fuck them out of you!"

Aden cried as he was harshly mated, he felt blood steep down his hind legs. He spotted black spots before everything went completely black.

 _ **My OCs**_

 _ **Aden- attractive, pleasure given**_

 _ **Kalju- rock, bolder**_

 _ **Axe- father of peace**_


	13. Chapter 13

**I feel pretty bad about Aden as well. Onward,here's the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer; Hasira belongs to JJChandler.**

 **Enjoy.**

It's been a eight weeks since her father's death. A few moments ago her mother went into labor. Everyone was shooed away so the former queen can give with the help of Sarabi and Sarafina.

Kiara currently was sitting on a hill, thinking about her own impending birth. It won't be for some time, since her mother was already in her middle stage of her pregnancy when her father died. Kula will be giving birth after her. And Sherise who is pregnant with her father's cub will be giving birth not long after Kula.

The sound of juvenile laughter caused Kiara's ears to perk. The golden orange lioness set her brown eyes to the clearing below. Where the current cubs of her brother's pride were playing under the watchful eye of...none other than Dimitri.

Kiara was about to make a disgusted noise and head back to check on her mother, but stopped when she saw the tawny lion apporching lone goldish-peach cub under a umbrella tree. From her spot, Kiara could here the cub and Dimitri's conversation clearly.

"Hey little one. Why aren't you playing with the others?"

The cub, Astrea frowned before groaning. "I just don't feel like playing and you can't make me! "

Dimitri followed Astrea's bright blue gaze and nodded. Dimitri looked from the playing cubs not far back to Astrea. "Uh huh. Astrea, what's going on?"

Astrea finally tore her eyes away from the other cubs and lowered her head. "I-I can't keep up..and..."

Dimitri's ear flickered before he bend low to get eye level. "And..."

Tears fell from Astrea's eyes as she sobbed. "Radcliffe keeps bullying me. He calls me ugly and fat,"

Dimitri nodded in understanding. "Ah, I see. Well, Radcliffe is a hundred percent wrong. You're cute and fluffy. And that's what I'm going to call you, Fluffy."

Dimitri nuzzled the cub in a fatherly way, causing Astrea to roll over and giggle in glee. Kiara honestly smiled at the pair, feeling something starting to rise inside.

Kiara shook off the feeling before standing and heading towards the infirmary cave where her mother and grandmothers were.

When she got there everyone was crowded around the cave. When they saw Kiara apporching, they made way for the golden orange lioness to enter. Inside of the cave was her brothers, minus Nolan along with their grandmothers. As Kiara walked closer in the cave she spotted a creamy gold cub in between Nala's colorless paws.

"Kiara, come meet our brother." Kion smiled at his sister before looking back at the gummy smiling cub.

Kiara walked closer a bit more before sitting by Kopa. "What's his name?"

Nala still has guilt in her bright green eyes. The peachy cream lioness licked the reddish fur on her new son's head before looking up. "Cullen,"

Kiara smiled at her brother before standing and leaving the cave with everyone else following, to give the new mother time to rest.

 **...**

Mirajane watched Aden drink from the waterhole before turning away when Kalju apporched the bruised creamy brown lion.

It's been two months since she accidentally came across Kalju raping Aden. All to stop the young lion from being gay.

The young peachy cream lioness growled in disgust. She personally don't have a problem with that. It's his life. He wants another male for a mate, top speed to him.

But this abuse Aden is getting because of his life choice, is ridiculous.

Mirajane waited until Kalju left before she ran over to the creamy brown lion. "Aden, are you alright?"

Aden jumped from the sudden contact of someone placing a paw on his shoulder. Which was freshly bruised. With deep breaths, he looked up to see a young lioness, a bit older than himself. Mirajane. Amari's daughter. But what's she's doing here?

"Can you stand?"

Aden shook his head before flickering his ears. "Sorry. Can you repeat that?"

Mirajane looked around before turning her violet eyes back to the younger lion. "Can you stand?"

Aden went to lift his body out of the cool water to collapse with a splash. Aden growled in pain before closing his eyes briefly before opening them to see a pale white, platinum blonde maned lion apporching.

"If you planned on leaving then you need to leave now."

Mirajane narrowed her eyes. "Why are you helping?"

Chalia sighed deeply. "I'm sure you know that Haaken jumped off a cliff a few days ago. It's because he didn't kill Simba, Zira disowned him. Leaving him to be target practice for the pride. He couldn't stand it and killed himself."

Mirajane looked away, she didn't know the reason why but knew that the former chosen one killed himself. "Fine. But we need to get to the borders, there my mother and a agent is waiting."

Chalia nodded before gently grabbing the creamy brown lion and placed him on his back. Before running off after the fleeing Mirajane.

At the borders stood Jayla and a young brownish lioness.

"We need to move, Jayla."

The white lioness sighed before looking at the agent. "Patience, Hasira."

Hasira rolled her amber eyes but just as she was about to say something two figures were spotted apporching. When they got closer, turned out to be three instead of two.

"Let's go. The Netherlands are two days from here."

Without another word, Hasira turned and ran into the backlands that leads to the winding mountain path to the hidden Netherlands with the others following.

 _ **JJChandler's OC**_

 _ **Hasira- wrath**_

 _ **My OCs**_

 _ **Cullen- handsome; good looking lad**_

 _ **Astrea- innocent**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay awesome readers, this chapter features a bit of fun, humor a bit of a budding romance. You'll see soon enough, enjoy.**

This was a nightmare. What did she ever do to anger the great rulers of the past, to be punished like this?

It was only a few weeks after the birth of her brother Cullen, that her other brother, Kopa decided that it was time to meet the royals of the Waterfall pride to strengthen the new alliance. As well as meet the aunt she never knew about.

All was fine until Kopa said that Dimitri was to accompany her on the trip. No ands, ifs and buts.

Bad enough, she found out that Malka and Tiifu's new boyfriend, Naferi is related to the damn bastard as well. And she's not thrilled about it, either.

That's what leads to the present. They just climbed the stone path that leads to the Waterfall pride. Where they were greeted by a beautiful brownish-beige lioness.

"You must be Kiara." the Waterfall queen said sweetly, like honey. Her orange eyes shinning like the sun above.

"Your grace," came a young male's voice. Everyone turned to see a greyish, black maned young lion. "There are intruders on the west side."

That's when everything went to hell. Somewhere along the way after coming across Mirajane and a young lion who looks like he seen better days, introduced as Aden.

They have been up here since a few days after Cullen was born. Aden needed to heal and Mirajane didn't want to leave the young creamy brown lion alone.

The thing that lead to thing going to hell, is when Dimitri(her guard) runs off to help a group of teenage lionesses when three leopards ruined their practice hunt.

When they started battling their eyes and smiling flirty, Kiara growled before storming away with a a scoff.

To later be pinned down by the tawny lion when he caught her scratching up the trees.

"What the hell is your problem Kiara?" Dimitri growled. Not effected by Kiara light scratches.

" _You_ are my problem, you big stupid retard! Now let me the fuck go! Right now!" the golden orange lioness screeched, the rage in her eyes different than their normal spats.

"Me? What the hell I do to make you so damn angry!" Dimitri began before shouting back. "I wasn't even with you! You slipped off without me!"

"ooh no, you are not turning this around on me!" Kiara sneered. "You are the one that charged off to be the mighty hero. To busy with the damsels to see where I was going." Kiara had anger washing through her system like a violent burn. "'Oh Mister you're so strong. You're so manly~!' Oh great rulers of the past, kill me! They made me sick!"

Dimitri lifted his head a bit but made sure Kiara was still under him. "I am a decent male. I wasn't going to stand by and let them young girls get hurt. You should be aware of that by now but you want to stay in the past! And the females were thanking me for saving them!"

Kiara rolled her eyes as she snapped sarcastically. "Oh yeah sure. If that's what you're calling it. You were to damn busy looking at their assess to pay attention anyway!"

"I-" Dimitri was about to yell something back in his rage. But then his mind caught up with him. Thinking too much made things more complicated than that needed to be. A slow, wicked smile grew on the tawny lion's pale muzzle.

Causing Kiara to inch back with a warily expression. "What!" Kiara asked defensively. Almost afraid of the answer as those dark brown eyes practically glittered.

"You're jealous," Dimitri half purred and Kiara's face went pale before a bright blush appeared.

"Ha! Me, jealous of them! I'm Queen Kiara! The damn sun is jealous of me! So tell me why would I be jealous of a bunch of hot-tailed teenagers!"

"Because you like me," Dimitri smirked and it sent butterflies dancing through Kiara's budging stomach.

Dimitri moved in quickly and placed his muzzle to Kiara. Giving the younger lioness a searing kiss before backing. With a satisfied grin, Dimitri turned to head back to the Waterfall base, leaving Kiara baffled and wanting more.

 **...**

Kiara shot up out of her sleep. Her heart was beating as though it was going to come out of her chest. She wanted to think about the dream she just had. It's been eight weeks since that day Dimitri kissed her.

Since then Dimitri had been avoiding her. They did get new members as well. Mirajane and Aden joined, Jayla stayed back with Meria.

Kiara shook her head as a extreme amount of pain shot through her body. It was like nothing she ever felt before...even when Malvolio attacked her. She clench her eyes shut, hoping that the pain would go away on it's own but it only increased.

The lioness queen growled, she couldn't give birth here. It would be the wiser thing but she has to get through her grief and anger if the cub came out looking like it's sire. Without being under consent watch.

Taking a deep breath, she sucked the pain in before standing on shakey paws. Once she felt she could move, Kiara slowly moved through the den and took her time walking through the cool, wet gras. The night air was soothing on her aching and hot body as she walked through the plains to find a suitable den to give birth in.

After what felt like forever, the golden orange lioness found a nice size den. She waste no time and entered the rocky shelter. A good thing too, because another wave of sharp pain shot through her causing her to fall to the den floor. Kiara closed her eyes took deep breathes, remembering what her mother and grandmothers said to do.

Kiara let out a agonizing scream that was combined with a roar before she started feeling like something was crawling from inside of her body, trying to get out. Kiara took a few more deep breathes before pushing, not long after the sounds of a cub cry rewarded her, she could tell it was a male from the smell but before she could bath her son another intense pain rocked through her. The pain was unbearable but she wasn't done, two more times a pain so unreal erupted through her that it made her want to cry, which she did.

After Kiara had gotten her heart rate kind of back to normal she looked at her cubs that were mewing and moving around trying to find milk. She couldn't believe she gave birth to four cubs, a female and three males. With a deep sigh she began to bathe them, when she was done she nearly lost the bit of breath that just came back. The oldest was staring with darkest of brown eyes, but it was the third cub that nearly took her breath away. He had bright golden brown fur. Just like her father.

The female looked like her, golden orange fur. The fourth cub and last boy, was a mixture between families. Kiara pinned her ears as she closed her eyes, what is she going to do?

"Kiara..?"

The new mother looked up and saw Dimitri standing in the entrance of the den she temporary claimed. "Dimitri? What are you doing here?"

"I was on patrol when I heard your roars." Dimitri stated, purposely avoiding Kiara's eyes. Instead he looked at the cubs nursing. "Four? That's unexpected."

Kiara wanted to talk about what happened but her cubs needed her and she was exhusted. Dimitri sensed this and stood before backing up.

"I'll let your family know what happened."

Before Kiara could protest, the tawny lion ran off. Kiara sighed before lying her head down and tried to get some sleep before everyone arrive. But she knew, it was useless.


	15. Chapter 15

**Four cubs. Plus more to come. A little army, if you will. Plus the actual army of the three combined prides of Kopa, Auntie Meria and Kiara. So Zira, Kovu and their allies better watch out.**

 **Anyway, getting ahead of myself. Here's a bit sweet chapter of getting to know the little hairballs.**

 **Enjoy.**

"Nathan, stop bitting your sister's ear!"

A four month old tawny beige cub with a messy tawny beige fur on his head looked up with blue eyes shinning innocence. "I didn't do anything, mom."

Kiara who was lying under a shaded tree along with Sherise, narrowed her brown eyes before growling lowly, not enough to scare her son but enough for him to stop the lying. "Do you want to spend the rest of the day with me and Miss Sherise?"

Nathan paled and flatten his black rimmed ears against his head. "No mom."

Kiara nodded satisfied with her youngest answer. "Now you and Kamaria go run and play... _nicely_." the golden orange lioness made sure to stretch out nicely.

"Yes mom." Nathan and his golden orange older sister replied at once before dashing off.

Sherise shook her head with a small smile before turning her leafy green eyes on her friend. "How do you handle three boys?"

Kiara chuckled before moving her eyes towards the group of cubs. "Some days it seems like I gave birth to four boys than three. Be glad you only have one."

Sherise nodded but her mind was far away. It was the dark brown lioness' silence that caused the golden orange lioness to look at her.

"Everything okay, 'Resse?"

Sherise nodded her head before instantly shaking it. "Jeremy asked me to marry him last night."

Kiara smiled wide that reached her eyes. "That's great!" then Kiara's smile fell. "You did say 'yes', right?"

Sherise was about to respond when a loud roar, unlike any other caused the mothers exchanged concerned, fearful looks before running off towards the gathering of clouds.

On the other side of the field Kiara and Sherise were, was Kion and Kopa leading a stroll through the Netherlands while giving the cubs lessons to further their knowledge and understanding.

Not long into the sessions, the brothers were joined by their niece and nephews.

"Why is _she_ here?" a eleven month old dark orange pre-teen asked with a irrated look on his scruffy face as his amber eyes was locked on the only female there. Princess Kamaria.

A one and a half pale gold cub growled at his half-brother. "Kamaria is here because she wants to be. Got a problem, Nolan!"

Nolan sneered. "Yeah. She's a girl, useless. The only thing that females are good for are to be what their mates want and hunting. That's what..."

A bright golden cub glared at the older cub with narrowed orange eyes. "That's what?"

Nolan growled, he promised to not let anyone know about their meetings with Kovu. With a disgusted noise aimed towards Kamaria, he sneered. "That's what Tufan said."

Nolan was mentioning one of the males from Kopa's pride. It was no secret that the white, faded grey maned lion was a sexist prick.

Kion shook his head before walking off. Kamaria frowned at Nolan before her ears flickered. Kopa who was in charged alongside Kion glared at his half-brother. He went to repperhand the dark orange cub but his interest went to his niece.

Kamaria heard laughter but it wasn't from her brothers or the other cubs they were with and it wasn't from her uncles. Kamaria turned around to see a African wild dog trying to get to the eggs that was over a boulder, which the dark red, black spotted dog was standing on with two black paws on the branch that the nest rested on.

Kamaria knows about the circle of life but the eggs wasn't even hatched and those eggs belonged to Ono and his mate Orva. She walked over without thinking about how dangerous it was. "Hey Mister! What do you think you're doing! Those eggs are off the menu!"

The wild dog, who was the leader of the wild dog pack, Snape chuckled before planting his black paws on the stony surface. "Ha! It's the wee-little so-called Princess. What are you going to do without your brothers and uncles around?"

Kamaria frowned, it was a taunt, a test. The golden orange cub was tooken out of her head by Snape's growl, he had one egg in his black muzzle. Something snapped in the princess' being, a burst of energy and power that she never felt before. She growled as her amber eyes shined, "Leave those eggs-ALONE!"

A very powerful roar flew from her small muzzle causing the cubs and her uncles to turned in her direction to see who roared like that. They weren't expecting to see Kamaria blowing the African wild dog leader away along with some of the eggs.

When she stopped Kamaria looked horrified at the once small tree, that was nothing but twigs and splinters. All the cubs were in awed when they caught sight of the roaring lions in the sky.

Kion was the first one to reach the shaken princess. "Kamaria are you alright?"

Kamaria shook her head before looking up at her golden yellow uncle. "What just happened?"

Kion sighed before looking at Kopa but before he could answer Kiara and Sherise came running over.

"What happened?" Kiara was the first to ask.

Kiara looked at her brothers for a answer. It was after a few quiet moments when Kopa spoke up with a deep breath. "It appears that Kamaria is the newest leader of the Lion Guard."

Before Kiara could say something a deep, voice burst out laughing.

Everyone looked to see a white, faded grey maned lion shake his head while waving a paw. "A female as the leader of the Lion Guard. A princess none the less. You can't be serious,"

Kamaria glared as she bared her teeth, remembering Nolan's words. "What's that suppose to mean! I saved a egg from a wild dog!"

Ono and a creamy and yellow female erget flew over and landed in front of the princess. "And we thank you princess. We're sad that only two out five survived but we're glad that we didn't lose them all."

The two egrets bowed and after Kiara dipped her head they flew off. Kiara looked from her friend and his mate to Tufan.

"I don't care about your beliefs. But I appreciate if you keep it to yourself." with a deep breath Kiara turned to her daughter. "As for you. You have been chosen to be the new leader of the Lion Guard. You were given the gift of the elders."

Kamaria tilted her head. "So I can roar like Uncle Kion?"

Kiara looked at her twin brother and nodded. Kion took a deep breath before walking over to his niece. "Follow me."

Kamaria smiled before following her golden yellow uncle with her mother and brothers behind them.

 **...**

"This is unacceptable!" Kovu roared. "I need strong heirs. Not a female and a runt!"

Hera was afraid of Kovu's anger. He had killed one of his soldiers for not moving fast enough. There's no telling what he's capable of. Then like the king was different lion, Kovu walked over to the pale cream lioness and sneered. His leafy green eyes on the small pale creamy brown cub.

"Loki. After the King of Mischief. He will be my heir, with the proper upbringing he'll be the best thing to happen to the Pridelands."

"What about your daughter?" Hera asked in whisper, afraid of her mate's response.

"What ever you want! Just make sure my heir is taking care of!"

With a growl, Kovu left the cave where the queen began to weep.

"You're regretting your decision, too?"

Hera looked towards the back of the cave where a familiar pale brown lioness stood. Most of came through the hole that was back there. "Kula? I thought you left with the others?"

Kula sighed deeply. "I did but came back. I wanted my cub to have a father, to only find out the lion I mated with is a anti-homo bastard. If he raped his adopted son, there's no telling what he'll do to our daughter."

Hera was thinking and she may have come up with a solution to her current problem. "Are you going back?"

Kula nodded, her brown eyes on the new heirs of the Pridelands.

"Would you take my daughter, Aida. She's not safe here."

Kula was about to decline when she heard noise coming towards the cave entrance. With a deep breath she grabbed the pale brown newborn and quickly exited through the hole in the back.


	16. Chapter 16

**Appreciate the reviews, on to the next chapter. The lyrics used are Reflections from Mulan.**

 **Enjoy.**

In the time Kamaria was being told about the Lion Guard and her job as it's newest leader, Mirajane was going through some things of her own.

Over the course of the months being here with her cousins and grandmother, she felt lonely. It seems as though every other lion was pairing up with someone.

Even Aden was crushing on her cousin, Kopa. But refuse to admit it, out of fear of rejection and humiliation. But she sees no reason why he shouldn't. There's a on and off chance that Kopa might feel the same. And with the impending war coming, he doesn't need to go out there and not tell Kopa how he feels with death hanging over there heads.

Mirajane was currently in the a cove sitting by the pond looking at her reflection, wondered what was wrong with her. She once had a crush on Kion but she was too afraid to tell him. Not enough self-esteem, but the one lion she finally falls for, she left behind.

Mirajane splashed the water before looking up at the sky as she started to sing softly.

" _Look at me. You may think you see Who I really am. But you'll never know me. Every day It's as if I play a part. Now I see If I wear a mask. I can fool the world. But I cannot fool my heart._ "

A strong breeze went by ruffling her fur causing the peachy cream lioness' close her violet eyes as she continue to sing.

" _Who is that girl I see? Staring straight back at me? When will my reflection show Who I am inside?_ "

"Nice song."

Mirajane gasped before turning around to face a smirking Chalia. "Oh my...how long have you been there?"

The pale white lion chuckled before walking closer. His greyish eyes shinning like stars. "Long enough. For me to know that I have almost passed my chance at love."

Before Mirajane could utter a question, Chalia quickly strolled over and kissed her. Mirajane's eyes widened in shock before she smiled and nuzzled the pale white lion affectionately with a purr.

 **...**

When all the respective groups returned to the base they were greeted by a nine month whitish gold cub with a scruffy brownish tuff greeted them.

"Dad! Something happened with Great-grandma Sarabi and Sarafina!"

Kopa stepped forward, he was Thresh's father. Only to sustain a heir to his domain. He loved Maji, but more as a best friend than a lover. "What's wrong?"

Nala walked forward with Cullen at her tail. "I'm afraid, son that your grandmothers fell ill while you were away." with a deep breath she looked up with tears in her green eyes. "Maji says it's only a matter of time that they join your father and grandfathers."

Tears were now in everyone's eyes. Kiara inhaled and let out a shaky breath. "We'll go say our goodbyes. Cubs, you stay here until we call you."

The simply nodded. To sad to say anything. Cullen looked over to the other cubs where he noticed a faded brown mark of a roaring lion's head on Kamaria's shoulder.

"What happened while I was with my mom?"

A pale cream cub with a black tuff on his head smiled, his dark brown eyes full of pride when he looked at his sister. "Kamaria's the new leader of the Lion Guard. She's going to have lessons with Kion on how to use the roar."

Thresh's forest green eyes widened as Cullen looked at the younger female with awe and admiration in his pale green eyes.

"That's...you'll make a wonderful leader." the creamy gold cub smiled causing Kamaria to smile bashfully and blush.

Kamaria's second youngest brother, began to laugh. His orange eyes full of innocent mischief. "'Kammy' got a boyfriend!"

Kamaria blushed brighter before glaring at her golden brother. "Shut up, Simba!"

Simba grinned at his older sister before moving his eyes to his apporching uncle right as a strong breeze blew by.

"Hey guys. Sarabi and Sarafina have passed on. But don't cry, they want us to be happy. They have reunited with their love ones who passed away before them."

"Like Grandpa Simba!" the former king's namesake piped up.

"Or Great-grandpa Mufasa!" came Kamaria's other brothers seemly excited voice.

Kion nodded with proud smiles. "Right. Now, play along and don't go to far from the pride."

The cubs nodded before looking to the sky in time to see images of Sarafina embracing a orange-yellow, reddish mane lion with soft brown eyes.

While the other image showed Sarabi being embraced by two golden, red mane lions. One with amber eyes and the other with orange eyes like Sarabi.

After the images faded into the sky, the cubs smiled at one another before running off to play.


	17. Chapter 17

**Yes indeed, R.I.P Sarabi and Sarafina.**

 **Side Note; A little insight from the previous chapter. The part when Sarabi and Sarafina died and the gush of wind blew, I took from Disney's Moana when Moana's grandmother died. Also the part when the cubs watched Sarabi and Sarafina reunite with their mates and Simba was something I seen on YouTube when Sarabi died cub Kiara saw in the stars a image of her grandparents being reunited.**

 **Now onto the next chapter, enjoy.**

Aden was content with the life he was living. His bruises that he received from Kalju were mostly gone. He gained a best friend in Mirajane who spends majority of her time with her finance, Chalia.

He was happy for her. But that leaves him to wonder around by himself, like now. The creamy brown lion was heading to the river pass the vines for a quick swim. Aden walked down a grassy path to the crystal clear water to a ledge over the river where Aden leapt in with a laugh.

But Aden's happiness was short lived. When Aden leapt in the river a large amount of water splashed on the river's bank as well as the light gold lion standing on the banks getting a drink.

"Gah,"

Aden lifted his head from the water and his eyes widened in horror as he looked at the soaked lion on the banks. The creamy brown lion exited the river and lowered his head. "I'm truly sorry your leadership...ness."

Kopa shook out the water from his mane and fur before looking at the creamy brown lion. "Well that's new but just Kopa will do." Kopa smiled which made Aden flatten his ears bashfully. "I've seen you around. Aden right?"

Aden nodded. Afraid his voice may betrayed him.

Kopa raised a eye brow as he looked at the younger male closely. "Don't speak often, do you?"

Aden cleared his throat before nodding. Aden then went to step back but didn't see a rock and tripped, falling backwards.

"Whoa there," Kopa called out as he rushed forward to catch the falling lion.

Kopa grabbed Aden by his mane with his teeth and pulled back. The force of the pull sent both males tumbling with Kopa landing on the creamy brown lion. After they stopped tumbling their muzzles connected in a accidental kiss.

Aden's eyes widened in horror as he realized what just happened. Kopa on other hand couldn't stop looking into those deep pale brown eyes, that he could drown in. A bright red blush slowly crept up as the light gold lion realized he was starring. He backed up so Aden could stand.

As soon as Aden was able, he ran off as fast as he could run.

"Wait!" Kopa tried to call after the fleeing male but it was no use.

Kopa turned his head and sighed, realizing that he actually liked the kiss. Even if it was with another guy. With a deep breath Kopa turned to head back to the base.

 **...**

She ran as fast as she could. She had to reach help, had to reach _him_. Her body was hurting and badly bruised.

She stopped short when her ears perked at the sound of series of terrifying laughs filled the air and she felt a pit form in her stomach. The tall grass parted and large forms came crawling out, grins wide and teeth bared.

She stood ready for a fight, hackles raised and claws digging into the soil. Her long tail fluffed up in panic as it swept behind her, she saw there were at least eight lionesses.

Suddenly one of the shapes looked familiar, a ghost from the past as she strode through the group of snarling lionesses to stand before the female. Her grin was wide and toothy. Tail raised in dominance, she wickedly laughed, which the rest of the lionesses copied as they circled her.

"Vitani," the bruised female hissed, "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, so glad you remember me Fuli," the tannish lioness replied smoothly,"Just happened to be around the neighborhood..."

"Your king already killed my best friends," the bruised female continued, spitting at the former Outsider furiously.

"Don't mean we are not going to come back for more, spots," Vitani chortled, gesturing with her head towards her group of lionesses to circle in closer to the cornered female.

She lowered her head threateningly as a dusty brown lioness drew too close for comfort before growling at Vitani. "What do you want," she growled, flexing her claws.

"I'm sure you get the jiff, speedy," Vitani said, her humorous expression quickly falling into one of scorn. "My king wants you dead and I'm going to bring your heart to him. Then he'll take me as his queen."

The bruised female knew it was now or never if she was to escape, there was still a tiny bit of hope... Locking her eyes on Vitani, she did as she always did, went with her hunch and prayed for the best. Everything escalated so quickly, with a shout, she'd sprang at the Vitani, sharply impaling her claws into her neck before attempting to barrel herself into the bodies of nearby lionesses as Vitani was startled.

The plan back fired as the lionesses lunged at the her, biting furiously and all the while the bruised female fought with a might that she didn't know was possible of her. She threw down lioness after lioness to the best of her ability, determined to save herself.

She was smaller and more slight than Vitani and her lionesses, physical confrontations of this kind were not what she was bred for. Still she made it her job to deal blow after blow, even if the lionesses drew more blood than she could land hits.

But she couldn't let it end like this, for her departed friends, for _him_. Time practically slowed down as the bruised female with all the strength she could muster shoved her attackers away, zipping and bounding to get away. As Vitani lunged to deal the finishing blow, the bruised female intercepted her at the side. Landing harshly on her shoulder, she felt Vitani's teeth clamp around her throat.

She was pinned to the ground and Vitani ripped out a good portion of skin after rattling her about as if she were prey. Dazed and bleeding profusely from the windpipe, she just saw Vitani smile a bloody grin. She only had enough energy to try shield herself.

"Hold her down," Vitani ordered, one of the lionesses stepped over to pin the more bruised female from the back. One paw forcing her head down, her arm was shaped into an awkward and uncomfortable position.

Vitani snarled at the smaller female. "For the greater good but don't worry. Your love will join you soon as my glorious king is ready to strike."

"You mean when he finds the queen of the Pridelands and her allies!" the injured female spat.

"That's it, bitch! You're dead!" Vitani snarled, her green eyes blazing.

Vitani raised her paw prepared to end the female under her when multiple roars were heard.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone. Sorry about the late update, had gotten my second summer cold. Now without further ado, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

 _(Same day as Fuli's attack)_

It's been a few weeks since the incident at the river. Kopa has been well distracted. Constantly thinking about that kiss. True it was accidental but Aden has him memorized. He can't get the tanglely feelings from his body.

A bump to his shoulder caused the light gold lion to shake his head and move his green eyes to see Kion smirking at him. Kopa raised a eye brow at his brother. "What?"

The golden yellow, red mane lion wiggled his eye brows with a grin. "Who is she?"

Kopa looked away from his brother. He knew for a while that he was interested in other males. But he wasn't sure how his family and friends would feel about it. Would he still have his pride's respect?

The light gold lion was brought out of his thoughts by the presence of Shayna. The rich brown lioness ran over to the brothers with wide purplish eyes.

"Kopa! Kion! We have a emergency!"

Kopa turned to face his aunt with cornered green eyes. "What's going on, Auntie Shayna?"

Shayna took deep breaths before relying what's happening. "Vitani. She and a group of lionesses are attacking Fuli. Downey and Jasper are on the their way to the northern grasslands to assist."

Kion's brown eyes widened before he ran off towards the direction his friends were headed.

Kopa wanted to call out to his brother but knew it was no use. So instead he and Shayna ran after the golden yellow lion.

When the three met up with Downey and Jasper, the dark beige and pale white lions were standing on a cliff ledge. Kion instantly climbed down before charging, letting out a roar of rage. The force of the roar sent some of Vitani's lionesses soaring.

Kopa and the other three climbed down and charged into the fight. Shayna was about to pounce on her niece when something heavy fell on her. Shayna managed to threw the force off. She turned to stare into hazel eyes. Getting off the ground was a heavily built tannish-grey lioness.

"Roya!" Shayna growled, baring her teeth.

The tannish-grey lioness laughed, "Happy to see me, traitor?"

"I'm not the one who kill for their own embodiment."

Roya rolled her eyes and sneered. Shayna always been thinking highly about herself. Always presuming that she was the smartest in the pride. It would be great honor to kill Zira's pathetic sister. "Do you remember when I told you that your attitude will be your doom?"

Shayna remembered. It was most of the time during her father's rule.

"Well," Roya snarled. "Let me cash in my words." with a roar she lept and pounce on the former princess. Causing the two go tumbling.

Roya and Shayna landed hard blows. But because Shayna wasn't as trained as her old friend she grew tired quicker. Roya smacked Shayna across the face sending Scar's youngest daughter sliding across the ground.

Roya walked over and snarled, "Don't worry, it will be over soon enough." with that she bite the rich brown lioness' throat until the body went limp.

Smiling compete with herself the tannish-grey lioness went to help her fellow pride-sisters when a paw could with her head, sending her crashing to the ground.

Roya looked up to see a pair of gold eyes before she suddenly felt cold. Soon Roya gave into the cold and darkness.

"Fuli! Please! Don't die!" the attention went from the current fleeing lionesses led by Vitani to the sobbing Kion who was over Fuli's body. "Stay alive!"

Downey walked over and placed a light beige paw on the bloody throat of the cheetah before removing his paw to shake his head. "I'm sorry. She's gone."

Everything just turned red around Kion as he erupted into a fury. He'd braced his paws apart, lifted his mighty head and unleashed a roar unlike one the lions there ever heard or saw. The clouds had turned practically black, lightning flashed as rain picked up pace against Kion's broad back. The Great Kings joined his agony. When his eyes opened once more, bloodshot and growing moist with tears, the fields were ripped apart. Trees broke and bent beneath the force his roar gave, parts of the ground even split apart.

"Great Kings and queens... Fuli!"

Sobs broke from his throat. The Lion Guard leader pushed his face into Fuli's, quietly begging that she not do this to him. Kion's legs had buckled from beneath him, he didn't have the strength or will to stand.

"Please... Please get up! Don't leave me alone Fuli..."

Kopa and the other two lions lowered their heads as tears fell. Another innocence lost.

Kopa stood from his position and walked over to his brother. "Kion...we have to inform the others. As well as give Fuli a proper farewell."

Kion knew that his brother was right, so he grabbed Fuli and placed her bloody body on his back. Before he turned and headed for the pride's base with a heavy heart.

 **...**

"Haha! Try and catch me!" a dark red cub giggled as she and a few other cubs ran off with childish glee.

Lying on a ledge was a creamy gold pre-teen lioness. Her greenish-blue eyes stayed on the playing cubs, mainly Prince Loki.

"Don't go too far!"

"Such a killjoy." the pale creamy brown cub mumbled. Before sighing as he turned his green eyes to his cubsitter. "Can we at least go to the river?"

The pre-teen frowned as she stood. "Loki, you don't know how to swim."

Loki rolled his eyes before pointing to the dark red cub waiting. "Stop worrying, Emma. Maria is going to teach me."

Emma's frown deepened as she shook her head. "I still say it's a bad idea. You're father will kill me if something happens to you."

Loki narrowed his eyes before growling. "It's not up to you. Now you can join or stay here. Either way I'm going to the river!"

Emma sighed in defeat before following after the prince and his friends. Emma had got to the river a bit after the cubs and didn't like what she saw. Standing on a log that ran across the river was Prince Loki. The pale creamy brown cub had his head over the side and Emma was getting nervous.

"Prince Loki! Please step away from the log. Please!"

Loki rolled his green eyes before glaring at the pre-teen. "You worry too much."

For good reason. Emma thought bitterly. She only was here because she didn't have anywhere to go. Her mother was suppose to return with help. But here she was, cubsitting her cousin's spoiled brat.

A loud splash made Emma's heart stop. She instantly ran over and to her horror, Prince Loki had was thrashing around before he began to go under.

"Hold on!" Emma cried before leaping into cool waters under the log. She silently thanked who ever above that the river was calm today.

Emma grabbed Loki just as the prince began to go under. Emma swimmed back to shore where she began to push at the unconscious cub's chest. A few moments later, Loki coughs up a lung and water.

Emma went to ask if the future king was alright when a large paw meet with her face. Emma crashed to the ground. When she looked up she was faced with a snarling king.

"Incapable little useless bitch!" Kovu roared striking the pre-teen across the face. "I should kill you!"

"Kovu. Wait," Hera ran over to her mate. "Don't kill her."

Kovu turned his angry gaze towards the pale cream lioness with a snarl from his bared teeth. "Why the hell not!"

Hera whimpered before stepping back. "Let her run. Then send Dhampir and Clyde."

Kovu was silent before a evil grin formed. "Fine." turning to the coughing and bleeding Emma. "Run. While you can."

Emma tried to stand on wobbly legs, to fall down with a grunt.

"Pathetic." Kovu sneered before leading his son and the other cubs away.

Hera waited until Kovu was away before rushing towards Emma. "You poor thing."

Emma coughed before looking at the queen with fearful eyes. "Why?"

Hera looked around before turning back to the creamy gold pre-teen. "There's a pride two days away. Head east and keep running. Now go!"

Emma wanted to protest but stopped when she heard the growls and roars of Dhampir and Clyde. Taking one last look at Hera, Emma broke into a run.


End file.
